The Last Kiss
by HaleyMichelle18
Summary: a very AU fic. What if Alex is a resident? And what if Izzie is his intern? What if Alex is supposedly already 'in love? Can Izzie & Alex still be together?
1. Chapter 1

_this story is very very AU. its an alex/izzie story but its very AU. i got this idea from the movie "the last kiss" which i loved all except for the ending. i did not want him with that controlling woman. i wanted him with the sweet care-free girl. buuuttt nooo! ok im done ranting. so yes this is from 'the last kiss' but different ending. yes its going to end the way i wanted it too. in this story alex and izzie have never met. much like micheal and that girl from 'the last kiss'. (i cant remember her name..i wanna say kate or something like that)but anyway they have never met. and alex is older than izzie by about 2 or 3 years..anyway hes a resident and i have no idea when they become residents or how long they have to be interns..lets say that u only have to be an intern for 2 years ..point being he's a resident and izzies an intern.. i think thats all i need to tell u now. u shall find out the other secrets in the fic._

_oh and yes i am still continueing my other story. i will update it. i felt like i HAD to attempt to write this story because the idea would not quit popping up N my head. but yes im not done with my other one. and this one wont be that long. its not going to be a story that keeps going on and on. it will have a end to it...probably no longer than 10-15 chapters. oh and this switches back and forth from alex's & izzie's point of view. oh yeah..and the lisa girl in this story is played by : Amy Smart._

_ok here goes nothing..._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOTheLastKissXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Alex's POV**

**People said I was crazy. That be commited to someone was worthless. To wake up next to the same person everyday. To never be able to just have random sex with some stranger you meet at a bar or club ever again. Why would anyone want that?!? Of course I use to think that too. Untill i met Lisa. I met Lisa 2 years ago. I had just moved to Seattle after being offered an internship at Seattle Grace Hospital, which I couldn't resist. It was my first night in town and I had decided to just hang out at some bar and hopefully meet some hot chick to take back to my apartment. Yes that was how I use to be. All through highschool, all through college, all through med school. Girl after girl after girl. You would think it would get old fast right? Nah. Not for me. I loved it. I never had to pour my heart and soul out to some girl. Never had to worry about hurting anyone, except maybe some girl who had wanted more than just casual sex. But. She would and did get over it. Anyway. Back to Lisa. When I saw Lisa across the room, I was instantly attracted to her. She was hot. So I decided to go for it. I walked over to her table and asked to buy her drink. That night I did something I had never done with a woman before, not even with my mom or sister. I talked. I mean really just talked. We we're still talking when the old bartender yelled out last call. I remember looking around the room and us two being the only ones left. I walked out of the bar that night alone, which was very unusual for me. Lisa had given me her number making me promise to call. And I did. After that Lisa and I began dating. We took it slow at first, considering I was new at it. I think it took me around 6 months to tell her I loved her. Maybe 7. I had never loved another person before without having too. So I was pretty scared about it at first but finally..it just became a habit. Telling her everyday. And to this day I still love her. But. Sometimes I wonder if it will last. I know its wrong but I cant help it. Our relationship doesnt have the spark that it use to. Sometimes I do miss my old life. Meeting new people, thats what I miss the most. I dont kow. Maybe I'm just crazy. Lisa and I are meant to be. Im just crazy. Right?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOTheLastKissXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I groaned as I felt someone shaking me awake. "what?" I managed to mumble. I opened my eyes staring right into Lisa's.**

**"I'm sorry to wake you, but I have to get going," she apologized as I turned to look at the clock. 4:53 am. She sighed and continued, "If I don't leave now, I'm going to miss my flight." Then it all came back to me. She was flying to Texas to visit her parents for their 35th aniversary. I recalled our conversation we had had about it. She had been upset that I couldnt go, but today was my first day as a resident. I got my interns today. I could not miss today. Of course, Lisa hadn't understood, or at least she didn't try to understand. I know that she gets tired of me working constantly but she doesn't get it. I have people's lives in my hands everyday. I make one mistake and someone dies because of it. She owns a resteraunt. She doesn't have people's lives in her hands. Unless of course, she accidently poisens someone. That is one of the main problems in mine and Lisa's relationship right now. She's constantly jealous of my job. She thinks that she comes in 2nd place. And in someways she does. Was that rude? **

**"Alex," her voice brought me back to reality. **

**"Oh I'm sorry. I'm just tired," I yawned.**

**She bent down and kissed me softly. "Bye. I'll call you when I get to my parents."**

**I nodded, "ok but I may not answer. Today's going to be hectic. I can already tell."**

**She frowned slightly, " Yeah," she paused, " I really wish you could go with me. My parents really want to meet you."**

**I didn't want to get into this conversation right now. It would just turn into an argument and she would never leave. So I simply rolled over and said, "You had better get going. Don't want to miss your flight."**

**The room grew silent. "Yeah," she finally said, " I guess I should." She bent and kissed me once again, this time on the cheek. "Bye. I love you." I said nothing back. She turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door on her way out. I sighed and pulled the covers over my head.**

**Ten minutes later, my phone begin to ring, playing "White&Nerdy". Lisa had picked that ringtone out. I groaned and rolled over to answer it.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOTheLastKissXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_I was Early._ **

**That was my first thought as I strolled into Seattle Grace. Why the hell was I early? The interns were the ones that were suppose to be early. Residents were suppose to just stroll in right on time and throw orders around, scaring the new faces around them. I was early. Maybe because my 'emotinally unstable" mom called at 5 complaining about how she suspected yet another one of her 'boy toys' cheating on her. My mom went from guy to guy. Of course, I can't really talk. I did the same thing with the ladies. But with my mom, one day she will claim shes in the love with some guy, then the next day he's supposedly sleeping around. God I hope my little sister, Kayla, doesn't turn out like mom. Then again, I pray I don't turn out to be anything like my dad, a sloppy, poor bastard who got his kicks from beating his wife and kids. I don't talk about my dad much, not even with Lisa. Hell she doesn't even know about him. I told her that he had took off when i was young and hadn't seen him since. Which wasn't exactly a lie, just not the whole truth. I stopped at the coffee cart, in desperate need of caffeine. **

**"What would you like today doctor? The usual? " Katie, the pretty, young woman behind the cart, asked.**

**I smiled at her and nodded. As she got my cappichino ready, I glanced at the people around me. I could spot the new interns out. Easy. They were the ones that were running around, holding a notebook and pen, looking lost and confused. I tried not to think back to my first day but couldn't help it. I had been scared out of my mind. I didn't show it though. No. I hid my fear through my cockyness.**

**"Here you go, Dr. Karev." Katie flashed her cute little innocent smiled. She couldn't be more than 20.**

**"Thanks Katie," I replied as I handed her some cash and grabbed the cup. I leaned closer "And keep the change for yourself." I winked and she flashed her smile once again as she blushed. I turned and headed down the hallway twoards the elevators. I stepped in as the doors slid open. Just as they we're shutting, I heard someone yell out to hold the doors. Right when i reached out to stop the doors, a hand reached in to stop them as well. The doors opened back up revealing a tall, beautiful blonde standing on the other side. She smiled at me and I couldnt help but smile as well. God, she was beautiful. **

**"Thanks," She said as she walked in and stood by me. Even her voice was beautiful. The doors closed and the elevator began to rise. I tried to focues on the wall in front of me but couldn't. I glanced at the womn next to me. She was messing with the bag hanging from her shoulder. Finally, when she was satisfied with the bag, she straighten back up and looked at me. She smiled and held out her hand, "Hi. I'm Isobel Stevens, but my friends call me Izzie."**

**I reached out and shook her hand, "Alex. Alex karev." She stared at me, her eyes wide. "what?" I asked, "Is there something on my face?"**

**She shook her head. "no..I'm sorry. its just. Did you say your name was Alex Karev? As in Dr. Karev? As in the resident Dr. Karev?" I nodded. " wow."**

**"what is it?" I asked.**

**" I'm one of your interns."**

**"Really? One of mine?" she nodded smiling again. I smiled. "I'll tell you what, Izzie. I like you, so I'll take it easier on you. Give the rest of the bunch a harder time."**

**She raised an eyebrow, "but you dont even know me."**

**"I dont have to." The elevator doors slid open and I stepped out. I glanced at Izzie one more time. She was still standing in the elevator, smiling like a opposum.**


	2. Chapter 2

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOTheLastKissXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**ALEX'S POV**_

**It had been 5 hours since I sent my interns off on their own. I just prayed they weren't killing anybody. I decided to try to find at least one of them. So now I was walking down the hallway, not a single one of them in sight. God. It was safe to say I had a normal group of interns, well, semi-normal. Ryan Basset, he reminded me of myself as an intern. Very cocky, kind of an ass. Didn't like him very much. Huh. Wonder how my resident ever put up with me? Now I know how she feels. Next is Sylar Lawing, the pretty boy type. He reminded me of one of those male models with his perfect, blonde hair and perfect white smile. Yeah. He was deffintly gay. Mason McCarty. He acted pretty normal, looked pretty normal, kinda short though. Out of the guys, Mason was probably my favorite. He didn't talk much. Kept to himself, which was good for me. Then there were two girls. Casey Carey. I didn't care for her that much. The whole time I was talking to them, she was smacking that damn gum and rollling her eyes. Of course I sent her to do rectal exams. That got her attention. She stromed off, her red red hair swinging with each step. Then there was Izzie. Izzie Stevens. She talked alot. And usually that bothers me, but for some reason it didn't this time. Maybe it was that I just liked hearing her voice. She never stopped smiling. And that was just fine. Her smile lit up any room she walked into. The ringing of my cell phone brought me back to reality. I glanced at it and groaned. Lisa. I turned and opened the door to an on-call room, walking inside. The lights were off so I figured either it was empty or someone was sleeping. Just as I was about to answer my cell, I heard a noise. Sounded like someone crying. I flipped the light on. Izzie sat in the corner her face red. A few tears slipped down her face. I frowned and stared at her "whats wrong?" she shook her head. "No, Izzie. Somethings bothering you."**

**She shook her head again, "no, it's nothing." She stared up at me, then glanced at my phone, which was still ringing. "Aren't you going to answer that?" **

**I flipped my phone open and held it to my ear. "I'll call u back. " I said, then closed the phone. I sat next to her on the floor and looked at her. "now will you tell me?"**

**She sighed. " I can't do this."**

**I frowned. "Do what?"**

**"This," she threw her hands in the air,"Being a doctor."**

**My frown deepened "what happened?"**

**She ran her hand through her hair, messing it up. I smiled. Kind of gave her a sexy look. She looked at me, "I almost killed a person."**

**I stared at her waitng for her to go on, but she didn't. She just stared at me. "how?" I asked.**

**She turned her attention to her shoes, fiddleing with the laces. " I made a mistake with the medication. A simple math mistake and 10 minutes later, he started seizing. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen. Luckily another doctor walked by the room and noticed. If it hadn't been for her, the patient would have died," she looks back up at me, with tears in her eyes, "because of me."**

**I stared at her, having to force myself from reaching out and wiping away the tears. I sighed, "My third day here I almost killed a guy."**

**"Really?" she asked, her voice soft.**

**I nodded. " Some guy came in complaining about some pain he was having. Right when I saw him I knew he was a drug addict. I could just tell. One of the nurses told me that this guy was a regular. Came in once a month for the past 5 months trying to get some drugs for his so called "pain". So..I didn't even check him out. I figured this time was the same as before. Sent him away. An hour later he came back complaing again. Just as I was about to send him on his way again, he stared puking up blood. Turned out he was bleeding internally."**

**"wow." she glanced down at the floor then back up at me again. **

**"Yeah." I stared at her. She had beautiful brown eyes. I smiled and layed my hand on hers, giving it a squeeze. She smiled and after a little hesitation, she layed her head on my shoulder. I can't really explain why it didn't seem akward, considering we had just met. But it wasn't akward. It felt like we had done it a thousand times before. Like we had known each other forever. I laughed a little, "Damn'it. My first day as a resident and I've already gone soft." I smiled when I heard her laugh. I looked at her, "You ok now?" she nodded, lifting her head. I stood and held my hand out to help her up. **

**Once she was up, she looked at me and smiled, "Thank you, Dr. karev."**

**I leaned twoards her and smiled, "Alex. When we're not working or around any of our co-workers, you can call me alex."**

**She nodded and smiled wider, "Well thank you, Alex." She gave me one last look before walking out.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOTheLastKissXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**IZZIE'S POV**_

_**It was over.**_

**Finally. After a 48 hour shift and one emotional breakdown, my first day, well 2 days, as a intern was over. I smiled as a walked into my apartment. Rachel, my black lab puppy met me at the door. I smiled at her but kept walking. I was too tired to play. Hopefully she would understand. I walked over to the couch and layed down, pulling the blanket off the side of the couch over me. I was too tired to even walk to my own bed. I felt Rachel jump up beside me and lay down. It didn't take long before I was drifting into 'lala' land.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOTheLastKissXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**The sound of the alarm I had set on my cell phone going off, woke me up the next morning. I rolled over and picked it up off the floor. Flipping it open I glanced at the time. 6:23am. I groaned and sat up, my hair falling in my face. 5 hours. I had gotten 5 hours of sleep. God it wasn't enough. I had to be at work in an hour. But I didn't get up. Instead I thought back to my first day. The first thing that popped into my head was Mr Connely, the patient I had almost killed. I had never been so scared before in my entire life. I smiled as I thought about Alex. He had been so sweet. Which was weird considering he was my resident, my boss. I shook my head. Hell I was just glad to have a friend. Not to mention a very good looking friend. Very sexy. _Damn Izzie. Don't go there. He's your boss._ I sighed and stood up. I smiled when I saw Rachel still asleep, snoring. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Maybe. Just maybe today would be a better day.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOTheLastKissXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**ALEX'S POV:**_

**Today hadn't been the best day. There was a 7-car pile up. Not the best thing to have happen when you have 5 new interns that really have no idea what they're doing. This seemed to have woken them up though. They had gotten all excited, everyone of them hoping for a surgery. Well there were plenty of them. They had all been pretty disapointed to learn that none of them could go into the OR just yet. So they had to settle for watching from the gallery. But as for me, I had some pretty good surgeries. I glanced around the bar, where I was now finishing off my second beer for the night. I sighed glancing at my cell. I had 3 missed calls from Lisa. I should really call her back but, I had too much on my mind right now. Like...**

**The bell above the door jingled. I turned to see who it was. I smiled. Well speak of the devil. Izzie stevens. **

**"Hey alex!" She smiled as she took a seat next to me.**

**"hey," I replied. I slapped my hand on the bar, "joe!" He came walking twoards me. I turned back to Izzie, "would you like a beer? My treat." When she nodded I turned back to Joe, " a beer for my friend." He nodded and walked off to fetch her beer. I smiled at her. "sooo..."**

**She smiled right back at me, "sooo..."**

**"Waiting for your boyfriend?" I had to ask it. It was bugging me. It was hard to believe that a woman as beautiful as would be single.**

**Suprising me she shook her head, "nope. single." Joe sat her beer infront of her. She smiled at him then turned back to me, "So..what about you? You got a girlfriend?"**

**I stared down at my beer. Debating wether I should tell her about Lisa. Finally I nodded, "yep. going on 2 years now." I downed the last of my beer.**

**I noticed her smile fade a little bit, "wow," She said. "She must love you alot."**

**I said nothing. this was not something I wanted to be talking about with her. I ordered another beer and we drank in silence, before talking about some of the cases we had seen today. I smiled as I watched Izzie talk about this patient. As she did, a strand of hair fell in her face. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached out and brushed it aside, tucking it behind her ear. We stared at each other for a while, before she finally broke it, turning away.**

**"I should really get home. It's been a long day and i'm pretty beat, " she said before standing up. "thanks for the beer."**

**"No problem," I replied.**

**"I'll see you tomorrow," she turned and walked out of the bar. I stared after her. How could this be possible? How could a woman I just met 3 day ago be having this kind of affect on me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**XOXOXOXOXOTheLastKissXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**IZZIE'S POV:**_

_3 months, 2 weeks and 5 days_

**Thats how long it had been since my first day as a intern and since I had met Alex Karev. Alex. Whenever I am around him, I never stop laughing. I never feeI unwanted. He is probably the only friend I have made so far in Seattle, well besides Jamie, another intern whose with a different resident. She's always joking around about how I was so lucky to have a resident that good looking. But, back to alex. Here lately whenever we're around each other, I feel like butterflys are flying around in my stomache. Which scares the shit out of me. I'm not suppose to feel this way about my boss. My very hot boss. My very hot boss that is already in a relationship. Already in love. Which brings me to Lisa. I have never really met the woman. I saw her and Alex eating lunch together a couple times at the hospital. But every single time, they didn't look that happy. Usually they would spend a total of 15 minutes together. Lisa would be fussing at alex about something and he would get up and leave without so much as a glance back. Today probably wouldn't be any different, I thought, as I sat at a table with Jamie watching alex and Lisa have lunch at a nearby table.**

_**ALEX'S POV:**_

**I sighed and looked at Lisa. "Lisa. We've already talked about this."**

**"I know. And I still don't understand why you don't want to meet my parents!" She stabbed at her salad with her fork.**

**I sighed again. Would she ever understand? "It's not that I don't want to meet your parents. I'm sure they're great people it's just.." I paused trying to come up with what to say, "I can't take 3 days off to fly to Texas just to spend Christmas with your parents. I just can't"**

**She stared at me, " Can't? or Won't?"**

**I thought about her question. Probably a little bit of both. But mostly can't. Christmas is the hardest time of the year at the hospital. I had even told Lisa that but I doubt she even listened. I glanced around the cafateria, my eyes landing on Izzie. She was sitting at a table not too far away and she was looking at me. My eyes met hers and I smiled making her smile. Finally she broke the stare to turn to talk to some woman sitting beside her. Had lisa not been here today I would be sitting with Izzie. Thats usually what I did. I remembered my heart sinking a little when Lisa had walked up to me in the hallway wanting to get some lunch. I smiled wider as I watched as Izzie laughed at something the woman next to her had said. Lisa's gaze followed mine also landing on Izzie.**

**She sighed, "alex? Do you love me?"**

**I looked at her. " Of course I do. You know that."**

**"Then come to texas with me. Meet my family. Christmas is in 2 days!"**

**I glanced down at my plate of food and back up at her, "I can't.." **

**We fell silent. After a couple of minutes, Lisa stood up, grabbing her plate and walked off. **

_**IZZIE'S POV:**_

**I watched as Lisa jumped up and walked off, leaving Alex staring at his food. Poor guy.**

**"Earth to Izzie...Earth to izzie! Hello!" I turned and saw Jamie staring at me.**

**"Oh..I'm sorry" I gave her a half smile.**

**"Did you even hear what I was saying..or was you too busy staring at..." She trys to look past me. She grins, " Well. Staring at Dr. Karev are we?"**

**"No," I said stubbornly.**

**"Oh yes you we're. Don't be embarrased. I'm sure lots of people stare at him, I know I do. He's one fine piece of-"**

**"Jamie!" I grinned. **

**She grins wider, "What? he is! And you we're staring at him...You like him!" **

**"What are we in jr. high?" **

**"Izzie's crushin on Dr. Karev." She laughs.**

**I stare at her. Then finally i break, laughing with her. I pick up one of my french fries and throw it at her, still laughing.**

**"What's so funny ladies?"**

**we both look up and into the eyes of Dr. Karev.**

**Jamie smiles, "Oh. Hello Dr. Karev."**

**He smiles at her, " Dr. Carter." Then he turns to look at me, "Izzie."**

**I smile up at him, then turn to look at Jamie, who has now risen from her chair. "Where are you going, Jamie?"**

**She smiles, "oh..I just..I need to check on some patients. I'll catch up with you later, Izzie." She smiles once more then walks off.**

**I turn to look at alex. He's staring at me and smiling. I feel myself blush. He gestures twoards the seat beside me, "Mind if I sit?"**

**"No. Go ahead." **

**He pulls out the chair that Jamie had been in and sits. His leg brushes against mine, making my heart skip a beat.**

**He looks at me, " What is it with women?"**

**I raise an eyebrow, "excuse me?"**

**"I told Lisa that i couldn't go with her to her parents house for christmas and she's acting like I killed someone!"**

**"Oh. You and Lisa aren't spending christmas together?" I asked.**

**He shakes his head, "not this christmas." He stares into space.**

**"If you're not spending chrsitmas together then when are you going to exchange gifts? couples do do that right?"**

**He laughs, "Yes. Couples do do that. We're going to after she gets back. I don't want to though." He looks at me, " She's expecting a ring. an engagment ring. hinted to me a thousand different ways. but...I didn't get her one."**

**I stare at him, wanting to kiss his lips. The man had nice lips. "Why not?"**

**He shrugs, "I'm not ready."**

**I nodd noticing how uncomfratable her is.**

**"So miss stevens, how do you plan on spending the holidays?" He smiles.**

**I sigh, "Either at home with my dog or here at the hospital."**

**He raises an eyebrow, "No family?"**

**"eh. I'm not real close to them."**

**He nods, "Me neither."**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alex's POV:**_

**I sighed and unlocked the door to mine and Lisa's apartment. I glanced at the clock as I slowly closed the door. 1:23 am. Lisa was probably already in bed. She ususally is. When we had first started dating, she would wait up for me, usually falling asleep on the couch, and I ended up carring her to bed. But that was then and this was now. Things were different. I walked over to the counter and saw a plate of food that lisa had cooked for me. I had to give her that. She was deffintly a good cook. I stared at the framed picture hanging on the wall. It was of Lisa and me at her resteraunt on opening night close to a year ago. She was smiling from ear to ear and I had my arms around her, pressing my lips to her cheek. She looked so happy. We looked so happy. Yep. Things had deffintly changed. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Taking a sip from it, I walked into the livingroom. A calander hung on the wall, with "X"'s marking out the days as they went by. December 25th was circled. Of course. Christmas. Lisa loved Christmas. This would be our first one apart. Granted, we had only had one together, but still. Taking another sip of beer, I walked over to the couch and sat down. I reached out and picked up the picture on the coffee table. It was, once again, of Lisa and me. But it was taken on our anniversary. We were both grinning and I had my arm slung over her shoulder. She was wearing the diamond necklace and earings I had bought her. I was holding up my other wrist showing off the really expensive watch she had bought me. I glanced down at the watch on my wrist. I really did love it.I turned my attention back to the picture. Lisa had looked so beautiful. I sighed and sat the picture back down. Our 2 year anniversary was coming up soon. January 4rth. I had no idea what I was going to get her. I knew what she wanted, a ring, but I wasn't ready for that. Not now. Not when there were so many things on my mind. Like Izzie stevens. That girl confused the hell out of me. I feel different when I'm around her. It scares me. I groaned and took another sip of my beer.**

**After Finishing off 2 beers, I made my way to the bedroom. I smiled when I saw Lisa sprawled out in the bed, lighlty snoring. I stripped down to my boxers and crawled under the covers next to her. That woke her. She was a very light sleeper. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at me. She stared at me for a minute then closed her eyes again, turning away from me. She was still mad. "Hey, " I whispered. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you"**

**"It's fine," She mumbled.**

**I wrapped my arms around her, turning her a little bit so that she was facing me. She opened her eyes and glared at me. "What?" She asked.**

**"I really am sorry that I can't go with you. I really would like to meet your parents." I stared at her.**

**She stared back. Finally she softly sighed, "It's ok I guess."**

**I raised my eyebrow, "Really?"**

**She nodded, "You're a doctor. You have to save people's lives. People's families. It's just...Sometimes I feel like I come in in second place."**

**I didn't reply. Instead I decided to change the subject. I reached up and brushed some hair that was haning in her face, "Hey? You'll call me on Christmas, right?"**

**"That depends. Would you answer if I did?"**

**"I'll be waiting right by the phone, " I said.**

**She smiled a little, "You promise?"**

**I grinned and softly brushed my lips against hers, "I promise." **


	5. Chapter 5

**_ALEX'S POV:_**

The next day. Christmas day. I strolled down the hall of the apartment complex Izzie had given me the address too and knocked on the door of room 18. I glanced down at the wrapped gift I had in one hand and the bag of take-out in the other hand. Izzie hadn't wanted to cook a turkey for two people, so I told her I'd pick up some Chineese.

A few seconds later, the door swung open and Izzie stood before me. She looked beautiful, dressed in a black, lowcut, longsleeved shirt and tight blue jeans. Her hair was down and plastered on her face was a huge grin. "Hey."

I grinned, "Hey yourself."

She stepped back and opepned the door more, "Come in."

I grinned wider and walked past her inot the apartment. Was this really happening?

**After eating the food I had brought and some very delicious chocolate cupcakes Izzie had made, we sat down on the couch in the living room. I smiled at her, "So..do I get my present now?"**

She smiled right back. "If you give me mine first."

I chuckled a bit, "Ok. Deal." I reached for the present next to my foot and handed it to her. She smiled and unwrapped it. She gasped and lifted the silver heart shaped locket. I smiled at her reaction. She leaned forward and hugged me. A lump formed in my throat and I wrapped my arms around her. It felt right. Our arms around each other. Being close. Even if it was just a simple thank you. I shook my head, shaking the thoughts away. I pulled back a little bit and smiled, "My turn."  


**She laughed and rose from the couch walking out of the room. When she returned, she was holding a small bag. She took her seat again and handed me the bag. She stared at me and smiled, waiting. I reached into the bag and pulled out two tickets. I looked closely at them. Football tickets. The Seahawks versus The Colts. I had planned on watching the game on tv but this was so much better. I stared at her, my mouth hanging open. "How did you get these?"**

She smiled from ear to ear, "You like them?"

I grinned, "I love them! How did you get them?"

"I have my ways," she laughed, "But you should know, the other ticket is for me."

I laughed, "Oh it is?"

She nodded, "Yep. You're taking me."

I stared at her, unable to stop smiling. Then I did something that not only suprrized Izzie but also myself. I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**_IZZIE'S POV:_**

The kiss was intense. No one had vere kissed me with that much passion. It took my breath away. As soon as his lips touched mine, everything around me disapeared. Nothing else mattered. I never wanted it to end. Unfortunatly, it did, when he pulled away.

He stared at me, his eyes wide. "Iz...Im so sorry..I shouldn't had..." He trailed off.

I let out a shaky breath, "Alex.." Before I could say more, he kissed me again, breaking it once again after a couple of seconds. He groaned and put his head in his hands. I stared at him. "Alex?" I whispered. He looked at me. "Kiss me again."

He stared at me, then leaned forward pressing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning his name. I stood, pulling him up with me. Still kissing, we made our way to my bedroom.

**_ALEX'S POV:_**

She was beautiful. I could say it every single minute of every single day and never get tired of it. Izzie Stevens was beautiful. No one would ever come close. I turned to look at the clock. 8:58. We had made love twice. I loved the feel of her body against mine. Now we lay together, her head on my chest and my arms around her.

"What are you thinking?" she turned to look at me.

I smiled at her, running my fingers up and down her back, "Why aren't you close to your family?"

**She stared at me for a moment then sighed. "My dad left when I was 5. After that my mom had to work constantly so we could survive. We barely made it, living in a trailor park. When I was 14 my mom started going to see psychics. All the time. Spending most of our money. Bills started pilling up. I had to do something. I started doing anything for money. Cleaning people's yards, babysitting, stuff like that. When I turned 15, I got a job as a waitress. All my hard earned money went to pay for the bills. A year later, I got pregnant."**

I stared at her my mouth slightly open, "What?"

**She closed her eyes, "I thought I was in love. He said he loved me, but as soon as he found out that he had knocked me up, he ran. I couldnt get an abortion. It wasnt the baby's fault. So..I gave her up for adoption," when she opened her eyes again, there were tears in them.**

I wiped at one sliding down her cheek, "Im sorry"

"Don't be, "She saidl "I just wanted her to have a better life than I did. I didn't want her to grow up in a trailor, working her whole life at some cafe...After that me anf my mom drifted apart. We still talk, but...I put myslef through med shcool by modeling."

I raise an eyebrow, "Modeling?"

She nods, "So.." She wipes at some tears. "Whats your story?"

**I was silent for a while. "My dad left when I was 17. He..uh..he hit my mom alot."**

She stares at me, "Alex..."

I kept going, "He was a musician. Or wanting to be one. He dragged me from bar to bar with him. He was either playing or drinking. He wasnt that bad then. All he did was yell and cuss at my mom, nothing more. But then..then he got introduced to drugs. He got addicted fast. Thats when it started. The abuse. After 5 years of it, I couldnt take it any longer. After years of weightlifting, football, basketball, wrestling, ...I kicked my old man's a.ss...After he got out of the hospital, he took off. Havent seen him since.

"And your mom?" She asked.

"She accused me and my sister. Said it was our fault that dad left. That she hated us for that. She kicked us out. We moved in with my uncle. A couple years later, she moved away. Where to? I have no idea. Hell I dont even know if she's still alive."

We layed there both silent.

**I shifted from underneath Izzie, causing her to look at me. "Sorry, " I said, "Have to use the bathroom." She nods, rolling over to her side of the bed.**

As I walked through the livingroom on my way to the bathroom, I noticed my cell laying on the coffee table, a light was blinking on it. Frowing, I walked over to it, picking it up. 7 missed calls. All from Lisa.


	7. Chapter 7

ALEXS POV:

7 missed calls. 7 missed calls all from Lisa. Sh1t! Shi+! Sht! I promised Lisa I would be there if she called. I promised her. As I listened to the messages she had left, I could hear the hurt in her voice. While she had tried to call me to wish me a Merry Christmas and tell me how much she loved and missed me, I was fu.cking another woman! I had to call her back.

Walking back into the bedroom, I grab my pants off the floor and pull them on. Next, I grab my shirt, pulling it on as well. When I look up, I see Izzie sitting up in bed, the covers pulled to her chest, her hair falling in her face.

"What are you doing?" she asks softly.

"Oh..I was..um..I was paged. The hospital paged me." I lied, hoping she couldnt tell. "Oh" was all she said. I sighed and sat next to her on the bed. I forced a smile, "I'm sorry, Iz."

She nods, "It's ok." Then she leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against mine, as if she knew it wasnt our last, that we would kiss again and again and again. "Merry Christmas." She whispers.

I swallow the lump in my throat, "Merry Christmas"

As soon as the door closed behind me, I pulled my cell from my pocket. One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

"What?" Lisa snapped.

"Hey.."I paused. I didn't know where to start.

I heard her sigh, "What do you want, Alex?"

"I..I saw that you had called"

"Seven times. I called seven times." She said, a bit of anger in her voice.,

"Yeah..Im sorry" I started.

"Where were you? You promised me you would answer," She interupted.

I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Surgery!"

There was silence on the other end. Finally she spoke, "What?"

"I was in surgery. I mean..I wasnt _in_ surgery.." I laugh nervously, "I was _performing_ surgery."

"Oh."

"Yeah..." I paused waiting for her to say something. Anything. She could yeall at me and i wouldnt care. Anything to take away the silence. "I miss you." It wasn't a _complete_ lie. I did. Just not when I was around izzie, as bad as that sounded.

She sighed, "Hey, I have to go... Bye."

"Ok..Merry Chr-" there was a click on the other end.

IZZIE'S POV

What would today be like? The Morning after. Would it be akward? Would act like nothing happened? Guess I would get the answer to my question soon. Alex was getting out of his car and walking toward the hospital. I closed the door to my car and jogged to catch up with him, an envolope in my hand.

"Hey" I smiled at him.

He smiled nervously, "oh. hey."

I handed him the envolope.

"Whats this?" He asked taking it.

"Your tickets. You left them at my place last night." I replied.

He nodded then pointed at my neck, "You're wearing the locket i got you."

I smiled, "Oh yeah. I just have a picture of Rachel, my dog, in it right now. " I look at him, "You know, cause I don't have a "special someone" right now.."

He nodded and glanced away.

"Alex." He kept staring ahead. "Alex?" He finally glanced at me. I smile. "Last night...Last night was amazing!"

He smiles a bit and nods, "It was wasn't it?"

I smile wider. We stop at the elevator and wait for the door to open. I couldn't stop smiling, then I hear Alex sigh and he says 4 words that makes my heart stop.

"Lisa's coming home today."


	8. Chapter 8

ALEX'S POV

I smiled at the man and woman infront of me, both of their faces filled with concern for their daughter and grandson. "The surgery went well. Emily is in recovery. You can go see her soon. Right now she needs her rest, "I sighed. Here came the hard part, "But as you know, the baby-"

"Kaden. Emily wanted to name him Kaden." The man spoke up.

I nod slowly, "As you know, Kaden was 4 months premature. He's having some trouble breathing on his own right now. He's in ICU right now. Right now, the only thing that is keeping him alive is the breathing machine we have him hooked too." I mentally groan as I feel my cell vibrate in my pocket. "We're hoping, that in time, he will be strong enough to breathe on his own."

The man nods, frowning while the woman wipes at a tear sliding down her cheek. "So...we'll be able to see Emily soon?" The man asks.

I nod, "Yes, she just needs a little rest, right now. As for Kaden, We're doing all we can"

The man nods again, "Thank you."

I give a caring smile and nod. Turning and walking away, I feel my phone vibrate again. I reach into my pocket and pull it out, "Yeah?"

"I'm not going to make it today."

I frown, "Lisa?"

"Yes. Theres a blizzard here. Theyre canceling the flights. I'll have to wait till it dies down."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

IZZIES POV:

I walked into NICU and stopped dead in my tracks. In the room was the one person I had planned on avoiding all day. He was sitting next to baby Kaden. He glanced up as the door opened and smiled at me. I nodded at him, "Dr. Karev."

He laughed, "Dr. Karev?" He looked around. "What happened to Alex? Seemed like the only thing you seemed to be saying last night. Well, it was more like moaning."

I felt myself blush, "Yeah well..Last night was a mistake."

He looked like he had been sucker punched. "A mistake?"

It took all the strength I had to nod."Yes. What we did last night..."

"Was amazing," He finished.

I look at him. He was right. It had been amazing. But that didn't make things right. "It was still wrong. What about Lisa?" The name felt like poisen on my tounge.

He stared at me for a minute, "She's stuck at her parents"

I blinked. "I thought you just said earlier.."I trailed off, confused.

He nodded, "I did. And she called me back. There's a bad storm. There are no flights available."

I slowly nod, telling myself not to smile. It didn't work. Alex smiled as well and walked closer ot me. Closer. And closer untill i could feel his breath and smell his cologne.

He leaned closer, his mouth a few inches from mine. I close my eyes, waiting.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

I open my eyes to stare deep into his. I slipped my arms around his neck and brought his face closer untill our lips touched.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXO

ALEX'S POV:

Somehow we had snuck past everyone and made it to an empty oncall room. I smiled as Izzie slipped on her scrub pants then began the search for her shirt.

She smiles that beautiful smile, "What are you grinning about mister?"

I shake my head, "Nothing."

"Oh I bet, " She finds her top and pulls it over her head.

I groan, "That was a good veiw!"

She laughs and sits next to me on the bed, leaning down to softly kiss me.

I rub my thumb across her cheek, "what time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

She smiles, "For the game?...umm..5 will be fine."

I nod and kiss her, "Five it is."

"well i got to go check on patients." She stands and walks to the door but stops. Before walking out, she turns and blows me a kiss. 


	9. Chapter 9

IZZIES POV:

"You think you're so clever, dont you?"

I frowned and stared at Jamie who had just walked up. "What do you mean?"

She smiled and leaned closer a bit, lowering her voice, "I know about you and Dr. Karev."

I felt the blood drain from my face. She knew? How..."I don't know what you're talking about."

She laughed, "Fine. Play dumb. I just happened to be walking by NICU earlier today and I couldn't believe what I saw. You and Dr. Karev kissing." She shakes her head a bit, "You had better be glad it was me and only me that saw you two."

I took a deep breath, "Jamie..please..don't tell anyone."

"Izzie. Why would I tell anyone? You're my friend. Probably my only friend here. Your secrets safe with me."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you." I smile at her. But, there was a look on her face, like she wanted to say more, "What?"

She shrugged, "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Sleeping with another woman's man."

"Jamie, It's more than that. When I'm around him, I just..feel complete. I know that sounds very cheesy but it's true."

She slowly nods, "Just don't get your hopes up too high just to be let down. I mean, whats going to happen when Lisa comes back? Where do you fit in?"

I stare at the floor. If only she knew how many times, in the past 24 hours, I had asked myself that question. 

ALEXS POV:

The past few days had been like a dream. At the game, Izzie and I had held hands and kissed, not really paying much attention to the game. This was one time that we could do that stuff and not have to worry about somebody catching us. We took advantage of it. After the game, we went back to her place and after making love, we stayed up talking; something i hadnt done in a long time. When Izzie wasn't around, I felt lost. After a hard day of work, I'd see Izzie beautiful smile and all the problems I had, the patients I had lost, everything else just disapeared. Izzie had been there, right beside me, the day I got to tell Baby Kaden's family that he was now able to breathe on his own. After we had walked out of the NICU, Izzie had made sure no one else was around, then leaned forward, placing her hand on my chest, she softly kissed me. I don't think I stopped smiling the rest of the day. One day, one of the other interns had asked her about the "hickey" on her neck. She had griped about it to me at lunch. I just grinned and said "It was the work of an artist" which had earned me a playfull swat. But, not everything was perfect. I did feel guilty. One morning, as I hurried into my apartment to get ready for work after a long night at Izzie's, something had caught my eye. It was a picture of Lisa. One I had taken a couple months after we had started dating. I ended up being late for work, after staring at the picture for at least 30 minutes. I thought about how Lisa would feel, how hurt she would be, if she found out. I couldn't do that to her. But, Izzie wasn't just a girl I fucked cause I was bored and lonely. Since our first meeting in the elevator, Izzie had somehow managed to work her way into my heart.

ALEXS POV:

I close the chart Im looking at, and reach into my pocket to grab my ringing phone. Not even bothering to see who it was, I flipped it opened and pressed it to my ear. "Yeah?"

"Hey babe, " Lisa says, obviously happy about something.

"Oh so Im guessing your no longer mad at me?" I say opening the chart again.

"I have good news, " She doesnt wait for me to answer, "It finally stopped storming! They're allowing planes to fly. I'll be able to come home soon!"

My whole body goes still.

She continues on, " But, some of my old friends are throwing a party tonight, since its New Years Eve. And they really want me to go." She pauses. "Is it alright if I go? I really want to, I miss hanging out with them."

I feel myself smiling a bit, "Uh, yeah. Sure. Go. Be with your friends."

She lets out an excited squeal, "Thank you, thank you! Alright, well I have to go, but I'll be home soon."

"How soon?" I needed to know.

"Um..probably Tuesday."

Shit. Tuesday was only only 2 days away.

"I really dont feel like flying home on New Years, so I'll just wait till the next day. Alright, I'll see you then. Bye, I love you."

"Love you too, " I manage to mumble. I close the phone and my eyes, laying my head against the wall behind me. What was I going to do?


	10. Chapter 10

IZZIES POV:

I smile down at baby Kaden. He was finally breathing on his own, but not quite strong enough to go home. Alex and I usually spent most of our free time, when we weren't in the oncall room, here. Next to Kaden. While watching Kaden, we would talk about anything and everything. I smile, remembering one time when I had mentioned something about a baseball team and Alex had laughed and told me how perfect I was, and that one day he was going to marry me. He was joking. I knew he was joking. I knew our time together was limited. I knew Lisa would be coming home soon and we would have to go back to being friends. I really needed to talk to alex. Find out what was going to happen. Find out if, after Lisa came back, I would be just another person he worked with. Someone he had screwed because he was bored. I needed to know what happened to me.

"You going to the party?"

I glance up at Jamie and frown, "What party?"

She smiles, "The new years eve party the hospital is throwing."

I stare back down at kaden, "I didn't know we were having one."

She nods, "Yeah. It starts at 8:30. So? Are you going?"

I shrug, "I might." I can feel her staring at me. I look back up at her, "What?" She opens her mouth to say something, but the door behind her opens and Alex walks in.

She smiles at me, "Well I guess thats my cue to leave. Bye. " She gives a small wave and smiles as she passes Alex, "Bye Dr. Karev."

He nods at her then turns to stare at me. He smiles and takes a seat next to me.

I turn to look at him, "Alex.."

"Wanna go to a party?" He asks, his smile widening.

"The one the hospital's throwing?" He nods. I couldn't say no. He looked like a puppy begging for someone to play with them. I guess we could talk later. I smile and kiss him on the cheek before standing, "Pick me up at 8." 

IZZIE'S POV:

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

I glanced at Alex as we walked towards the hospital. I smiled at him and ran a hand down the black dress I was wearing. "Only about a hundred times."

"Well It's true."

I feel myself blushing, "Well you don't look too bad yourself." Correction: He looked hot.

He grinned and popped the collar of his white dress shirt, making me laugh a bit. As we were about to walk through the doors, I felt Alex grab my arm and pull me into the shadows. He glances around to make sure we were alone, then he pulls me closer and presses his lips against mine

Breaking the kiss, He smiles, "I have a suprise for you, later."

My eyes instantly glance at a lower part of his anatomy. He laughs, "Well that too."

I wrap my arms around his neck and stare at him, "A suprise?" He nods. "What kind of suprise?"

He smiles and presses his lips to mine again, but this time softer. "Trust me, you'll like it." Giving me one last smile, he turns and walks toward the entrance. He turns back to face me, "You coming?" I nod and follow him inside.

The familiar sound of Hinder singing "Lips of an angel." greeted us. Alex smiled, "Wanna dance?"

I frowned slighty, "Well I was kinda hoping we could talk first." We really needed to talk.

He shakes his head and reaches for my hand, "Talk, later. Dance, now."

ALEXS POV:

Almost three hours had passed since Izzie and I arrived. I had to admit, the party was better than I expected it to be. But that was most likely because Izzie had been by my side most of the night. Yes, most of the night. After a while people had started staring and whispering. That was one thing we didnt need. Rumors. Although, everything they said would prbably be true. Yes, I was cheating on my girlfriend with Izzie. But Izzie wasn't just a good . Far from it.

So we had decided to split up for a while. Jamie had dragged her to the other side of the room to sit with some of the other interns. I had found a seat next to some of the attendings and residents. I glanced across the room to where Izzie sat. Our eyes met. She gave a small wave and I flashed her a smile. That smile soon faded when one of the interns stood next to her. One of my interns. Ryan, to be exact. Jealousy filled me as he grinned at her and held out his hand. He wanted to dance. Don't. Don't do it. My smile reapeared and my breathing returned to normal as Izzie shook her head and flashed him a kind smile. Then she stood and walked away from the table. "I'll be right back," I mumbled, standing up.

I walked into the deserted hallway. A few feet away, Izzie stood messing with her cell phone, her back facing me. I smiled and quietly wlaked towards her. She jumps a little when I snake my arms around her waist. "Hey beautiful, "I whisper in her ear.

She turns to look at me, smiling, "Hey."

"Ready for your suprise?"


	11. Chapter 11

IZZIES POV:

I smiled at Alex as we hopped on the elevator. So he was taking me somewhere in the hospital. My smile was replaced with a frown as he pulled something out of his pocket. A blindfold? "Alex? Why do you have a blindfold?"

He grins, "So you can't see where we're going."

I stare at him, "Seriously?"

He nods, "Seriously." Then he places the fabric over my eyes and ties it behind my head. A moment later, I feel him press his lips softly against mine. "Don't worry, you wont have to wear it long."

A couple minutes later, I hear the doors slide open and Alex grabs my hand, pulling me out. "Can I take this thing off now?"

"Hang on. Just a little bit longer. Just stand right there."

So I stood there. Waiting. Finally, fed up, I sigh and reach for the blindfold, "Alright, I'm taking it off now."

"No. Wait...Almost done."

My hand falls to my side. A moment later I feel Alex standing next to me. He leans close to me, "Ok. Take it off."

I reach up and rip it off. My heart skips a beat. We were on the roof. Candles were spread out across the floor, glowing in the darkness of the night. Also on the ground were 2 blankets. A really thick one and a silky red one on top of it. Next to them was a cooler and next to it were 2 wine glasses. I turned to stare at Alex, "When did you.."

He smiles, "Before I left work." He walks over to the cooler, opening and pulling out a bottle of red wine. "Want some?"

I nod and walk over to him. He pours some in a glass and hands it to me. I smiled, "Why?"

"Why did i do all this?" I nod. He shrugs and sits on the blankets, pulling two bowls out of the cooler. Strawberries and chocolate. He sets them down and looks up at me "I just thought it would be nice."

I sit next to him and lay my head on his shoulder. Instantly his arms are around me. "It is." 

Taking a sip of my wine, I glance at Alex. He was quiet. Something was on his mind. I lay my hand on his thigh, "Hey? Whats wrong?"

He stares at me then sighs, "I lied."

I frown, "Ok. Lied about what?"

"My mom," He stares at his glass, "When I said I didn't know where she was. I do know. She's in New York. I wasnt lieing when I said that she kicked me and my sister out. She did. She did take off when I was 17. But she came back. Four years later she came back. I didn't want anything to do with her. But my sister, Kayla, did. She talked me into having dinner with her. I ended up giving her my number, why? I dont know. I really wished I hadnt though. She calls me. _Alot._ Talking about all the guys that have broken her heart. So many times I have thought about changing my number, but everytime I try to something stops me." He pauses and looks back at me, " I don't know why I told you this. I havent even talked to Lisa about it. I just feel comfortable talking to you. I know that you wont look at my past and judge me, like so many others would."

I smile and entwine my hand with his, "No. I won't."

He glances at his watch and smiles, "Hey! It's almost midnight." He looks back at me, "Kiss me at midnight?"

I laugh and nod.

He wraps one arm around me and stares at his watch, "Almost there...Five..Four...Three...Two...One!" He turns and leans closer to me, "Happy New Years, Iz."

"Happy News Years, Alex. " I wrap my arms around his neck as he kisses me. After the kiss had ended, I smiled. Before I could stop them, the words came out of my mouth.

"I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

IZZIES POV:

The moment the words left my mouth, I mentally kicked myself. Had I really just told Alex that I loved him? What was I thinking? Alex was in love with Lisa! He didn't love me. Did he? The past few months had been amazing, the past few days had been even better. But did he feel the same way I did? The minutes felt like hours as we sat in silence. Alex stared at me, his mouth slightly open. Panic took over. Oh God. He didn't feel the same way. I knew it but, there was still that little bit of hope. That hope had just vanished. "Alex..I..I'm sorry..I shouldn't have...I.." I trailed off. God, he was staring at me. I quickly stood. "I have to go."

I was going to run. Run and hide in my apartment, praying that tomorrow would never come. My friendship with Alex was over. All because of me. So I was going to run. Untill Alex grabbed my arm.

ALEXS POV:

I sat in my car and opened my cell clicking on the images section. A picture I had taken of Izzie laying in bed asleep, no makeup on. I smiled thinking of the her naked body underneath the covers. Izzie had gotten mad, saying that she looked horrible. I smiled thinking back to the night Izzie had told me she loved me. It had hit me like a tidal wave. But for some reason, I hadn't been scared.

_"Im sorry Alex..." She stared at me, then quickly stood. "I have to go."_

I reached out and gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back down next to me. She stared at me. A tear escaped her eye and made its way down her cheek. I reached up and wiped it away. "Iz..Please dont cry"

She shook her head as another tear slid out, closely followed by another. "Im sorry. I had no right to say what I did..You're in love with Lisa-"

"No."

She looked at me, confused. I sighed and continued, " I mean..I do love Lisa. " She closed her eyes. "Hey. Look at me Iz. "I ran my thumb across her cheek. "I do love Lisa. And You had every right to say what you did. I needed to hear that. Because. I do love you. More than I could ever love Lisa."

I stared at the picture. My thumb hovered over the button that would erase the picture. I sighed and closed my phone. Glancing at my watch, I opened the door and stood, strecthing a little. I turned and walked into the airport.

**LISA'S** POV:

"Home at last"

I smiled as I walked into Seattle Airport. I still felt a bit guilty for not spending New Years Eve with Alex. I was getting wasted and partying with all my old friends while Alex was alone. Poor guy. Probably sat at home and watched TV, bored out of his mind. I'll make it up to him. I scanned the airport for him. I glanced at my watch. When we had talked last night, we had agreeded he'd be here at 9. I sighed. Well guess I better get my bags. I turned and stopped dead in my tracks. There he was. My baby. My Alex.

ALEXS POV:

I forced a smile as Lisa came running over and threw her arms around me, "Um how was your flight?"

She smiled brightly up at me, "It was good but Im glad to be home. I missed you," she stood on her toes to give me a small peck on the lips. Izzie didn't have to do that. She was just the right height.

I nodded a bit, "I missed you too. Um, Listen, we need to talk."

She smiles wider and nods, "We do. I have something very exciting to tell you!"

I raise my eyebrows and wait for her to contiue.

She places her hands on her stomache and smiles at me. I stare at her still confused. She pats her stomache. Thats when it clicked. Oh god. She wasn't..She couldnt be..

"I think Im pregnant!"


	13. Chapter 13

ALEXS POV:

I glanced up at the clock on the wall. What was taking so long? It was a simple blood test. It shouldnt be taking this long! I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to stare at Lisa. I had been shocked when she told me. I had deffintly not expected it. I had made Lisa come to the hospital to be sure. Take a blood test. I had to make sure. Had to make sure before I talked to Izzie. God. I was dreading that. When I walked into that airport, I had had it all planned out. I would take Lisa out to Joes for drinks. And just tell her. Tell her that I couldnt see myself spending the rest of my life with her. Ask her if we could still remain friends. I had decided to leave the part about me being in love with another woman out. Most women don't like to hear that sort of thing.

"Are you ok," Lisa asked rubbing my shoulder.

I shrugged, "Tell me again why you think you're pregnant."

She smiled, "Well, yesterday, I was sick all day. Throwing up. But, I wasnt too sure because I had been out the night before and had drink...alot."

"So that could just be it? I mean..Theres a chance that you're not pregnant."

She shook her head, "I dunno. I also took a home pregnancy test and it was positive."

I ran my hand down my face, "But those things are sometimes wrong.."

She shrugged and rubbed the spot on her arm where they had drawn blood, "Guess we'll find out soon."

IZZIES POV:

I was practically skipping down the hall. People were staring. Oh well, let them. I didn't care. I was too damn happy. I was in love. Tonight, Alex was going to talk to Lisa. Which meant we could be together without that little voice in the back of my head reminding me I was messing with another woman's man. No longer have to feel guilty. Now Alex was _my_ man.

I smiled brightly at Dr. Johnson, the fill-in resident for Alex. "Good Morning."

He nodded at me and handed me a chart. "They're waiting in there," he said pointing to an exam room down the hall. I nodded and made my way to the door. Once at the door, I stopped and opened the chart. My heart stopped. There had to be some mistake. That name couldnt be right. I slowly turned the knob. The name was right. Lisa sat in a chair and looked up as I entered. Alex stood by the window, his back to me. As I closed the door, Alex turned to see who had entered. His eyes got wide. I stared at him.

"So? Am I pregnant?"

I turned to look at Lisa whose was slightly smiling then turned my attention back to the chart in my hands. I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Yes. Yes you are. Five weeks to be exact."

ALEXS POV:

Pregnant. Lisa was pregnant. Right when I'm about to end things, I find out I'm going to be a father. I continue to stare at Izzie. She wouldn't look at me. Just stared at the chart, shifting nervously. I glanced at Lisa who looked like she was still processing what Izzie had said. Finally, She smiles and stands up, wrapping her arms around me.

"We're having a baby!" She squeals. She backs up and looks at me. "We should go out and celebrate."

Izzie finally looks up and faintly smiles, "You should. You know, cause, this is the kind of stuff you celebrate," She pauses then glances at me, "with the ones you love."

I smile weakly at Lisa, "Yeah. Sure." I notice Izzie turning and walking towards the door, "How about you go bring the car around front? I just remembered, I had some patients I need to check on."

Lisa smiles brightly and nods. She kisses me then turns and walks out, flashing Izzie a smile.

As soon as the door closes, Izzie turns to face me. "So I Guess congratulations are in order?"

"Iz..."

"You know, maybe it would be best if you stayed with Lisa" A few tears run down her cheek, "This isnt fair to that baby."

"Then that isnt fair to you! Or to me! What about me, izzie?" I pause, staring at her "I'm not staying with Lisa. Not when I love you more."

"That baby deserves a mother _and_ a father, Alex.."

"And the baby will have both!" I reach up and wipe away some of the tears streaming down her face. "I'm going to talk to Lisa tonight." She starts to shake her head, "Yes. I am. It wouldnt be fair to the baby to have two parents that dont really love each other, be together just because of it. _Thats_ not fair, Iz." I kiss her softly, "I love you. Always remember that."

She nods, "I love you too." 


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry its taken so long. I will be honest. I forgot about this fic. But Im going to try to continue it :)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

IZZIE'S POV:

I tryed to keep my eyes on the televison infront of me. Tryed to focus on the _FRIENDS_ rerun that was on. But my eyes would drift over to the phone. I was going crazy waiting for him to call. Would he even call? Would he end things with Lisa like he promised? And if he did, was he doing the right thing? I shake my head. No. Alex was right. It wasnt fair to the baby. Alex didn't love Lisa. At least not like he did me. Or so he said.

I smile down at Rachel, who was laying next to me on the couch, staring up at me. Her tail starts to wag frantically. She loved any form of attention. She was deffintly spoiled rotten. And I was to blame for that. Her head jerks up to stare at the door. " Whats the matter girl?" I turn to stare at the door. A moment later, theres a knock. Rachel jumps up, running to the door, barking. I frown and stand up, glancing down at my outfit. Some pink sleep pants and an Iowa Wrestling shirt that Alex had left. Actually I had asked him to leave it. Sure it was baggy on me, but I loved the fact that it smelled just like him. Like he was laying right beside me. In some ways it helped. but in some ways it just made me miss him more.

I reach out and turn the door knob not bothering to see who it was. I grin, "What are you doing here?"

Alex shruggs and drops the bag he was holding, "I need a place to stay." He snakes an arm around my waiste and pulls me closer.

My arms instantly wrap around his neck, "And what makes you think I'll let you stay here?"

He grins and leans his face closer to mine, "Like you could say no to this?" He kisses me. Then grins again, "You know, I haven't been here in almost 24 hours and I think I might have bumped my head. I'm having a little trouble remembering it. You might need to give me a tour."

I laugh and run my hands down his back, "Oh yeah? And where should we start?"

He winks, "The bedroom." 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

ALEX'S POV:

I swore under my breath as I hung up the phone. Lisa had called and left a voice mail. She had scheduled a sonogram today. Why today? Of all days, why today? January 4rth. Our anniversary. Or what would have been our anniversary.

I sighed and walked back into the bedroom. Izzie was still laying in bed, her back to me. I smiled and layed down beside her, wrapping an arm around her. I felt her move slightly, and her head turned to stare at me.  
A smile lit up her face. "Good morning" I said before kissing her lightly.

"Mmm..Morning." She rubbed one of her eyes. She turned the rest of her body and burried her face into my chest. "You don't have to work today, do you?"

"No.."

"Me neither. You know what that means don't you?"

I shake my head, "What?"

"We can stay just like," She snuggles deeper into the covers, "this. All day." She looks up at me smiling. The smile disapears as she notices my expression, "What? Did you have plans for today?"

"Well," I pause for a few seconds, "Lisa called. She has a sonogram today." I stare at her, waiting.

"Oh" was all she said. Her face falls. Then untangles herself from me and sits up.

"Iz" I sit up as well.

She swings her legs over the side and stands. "No. It's ok. I understand. After all, She's carrying your baby." She runs a hand through her hair and walks out.


	15. Chapter 15

IZZIE'S POV:

My mind was elsewhere as I poured some coffee into a cup. The steam burning my face just a bit as it rose from the cup. I knew Alex would be spending time with Lisa. I knew that. They were having a baby together. They had to see each other. They had to talk. They had to be in the same room. I knew that. I just hadn't known it would bother me this much. The thought of Alex and Lisa talking and laughing together made me sick to my stomache. Images of Alex and Lisa one day holding the baby they had created flashed through my mind. The guilt that I thought I had burried found its way to the surface again. Was I stealing this unborn child's father away from him or her? Would Alex not be there for this baby like he should because of me? Or even worse. Would Alex be there for this baby, but not for me? It was a selfish thought. But she couldn't help it. Alex had told her he loved her. But him and Lisa were having a baby together. They would be spending more and more time together. Would Alex fall for Lisa all over again? 

ALEX'S POV:

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door infront of me. There she was. She was sitting on the exam table, staring at the floor. Her head snaps up as I close the door. Our eyes meet. Guilt begins to eat at me. Her eyes were red, most likely from crying. They were also filled with saddness, hurt, and a little bit a anger. God. I had never meant to hurt her.

I shake my head trying to erase the thoughts from my mind. What I did was the right thing. I ended it before things got any worse. And they would have gotten worse. I would have ended up hurting her worse than this.

I sigh and run a hand down my face. The uncomfortable silence had to go. I force a smile and try to lighten the mood, "Hey Allisa." Her real name. She hated it. She use to say that her mom must have hated her to have cursed her with such a name. I didn't think it was that bad. I kind of liked it. Whenever I called her by it, she would get all pissy and pout for a total of 5 seconds then we would laugh about it. She always said I was the only person she let call her by her real name. I figured this time wouldn't be any different. It was.

She glared at me. A glare different from any of her others. "Dont call me that."

I frown and take a seat in one of the chairs next to the table. The silence was coming back. "How are you feeling?" That question earned me another glare.

"Oh, fine for a woman whose boyfriend, who she's madly in love with, dumps her the same night she finds out she's pregnant." She wipes at a tear sliding down her cheek.

Fuck. I should have known this would happen. "Lisa.."

She cuts me off, "Do you know what today is?"

I sigh and nod. Of course I knew what today was. I had thought about it all morning. Sure I had Izzie now. Yes I was in love with her. But I can't just pretend that the 2 years I had spent with the woman infront of me never happened.

"Our anniversary. Today was going to be our 2 year anniversary! Our fucken anniversary.." She mumbles the last part then stares at me, "Why?"

My frown deepens, confused, "Why what?"

She sighs, "Why did you break things off? I can't think of.." She trails off, glances away thinking, then turns back to stare at me again. Hurt was written all over her face, "Is there someone else?"

My heart stops. Shit. I should tell her. I should. But..I couldn't. Not now. Not today. So I shake my head, I lie. "No. There was no one else."

"Then why!" She lifts a shaky hand to wipe away more tears.

I stare at her, trying to find the right thing to say, "It was over a long time ago, Lisa."

She shakes her head, "No! Not for me!" She stares at the ground, quiet for a while. After what seems like forever, she looks back up but not at me. She wouldn't look at me. "Im not going to do this alone."

I frown, "Alone? You're not. Im going to be there for this baby.."

"No! You know what I mean, Alex. I can't and won't do this alone."

I raise an eyebrow, "Wont? I don't really think you have much of a choice, do you?"

She finally meets my stare, "Yes. I do. I do, Alex. Either we try to fix this, which I know we can because I love you so much, or.." She pauses.

I stare at her waiting, "Or what?"

She shrugs, "I'll terminate it."

I continue to stare at her, wondering if I heard her right, "What?"

"Abortion."


	16. Chapter 16

Here we go!

I do NOT own Greys. I do own Jamie and that bitch Lisa.

IZZIES POV:

If Alex didnt want to spend the day with me, fine! If he would rather spend his day with that whore, fine! I sigh. Ok..that was a little bitchy. He was there for the baby. The baby that was his. The baby that was his and Lisa's. I glance down at my cell. He hadn't called. Alex hadn't called all morning. I shake my head, sliding the phone into my coat pocket and open my car door. The cool winter wind hits my face, making me wince. I quickly make my way to the door of the building. Some resteraunt. I smile when the warmth of the room hits my body. Then I spot him. Mason. One of my fellow interns. He was the only one of them I could stand. Getting tired of sitting at home, waiting for Alex to call, I had decided to get out. Take my mind off him..and Lisa...together..talking about their baby. ..That they had created...together... I shake my head and walk over to where Mason stood, forcing a smile.

ALEX'S POV:

I stared at the bottle of beer sitting in front of me. Watched as the little beads of moisture slowly slid down the side and sofly splashed onto the hard wood of the coffee table beneathe it. Grabbing the bottle, I pressed the top to my lips and took a sip. I close my eyes, leaning my head back, begging for the peircing aching in my head to go away.

_"What's taking the doctor so long?"_

"Alex. Did you not hear me?"

My grip on the counter tightens, "Yes. I did. But Lisa, we both know, there is no way you're going to do that."

She shakes her head, folding her hands in her lap, "I am. I'm not going to do this alone, I refuse to"

"Your not!" I turn to stare at her. "I am going to be there for you and this baby!" Damnit. What would it take to make her believe that?

"How do I know that, Alex? Huh?"

"Im not going to let you kill this baby, an innocent baby just because I don't wanna be with you anymore!" I pause, my heart racing. "You're a bitch. You know that? Doing this, all this does is show what a cruel, heartless bitch you really are."

_"If you don't want me doing this then be with me," She reaches for my hand, softly rubbing her thumb across it, "Love me."_

I shake my head, pulling my hand away, "What happened to you? Who are you? This is deffintly not the same woman I fell in love with 2 years ago."

She simply shrugs and stares, her face serious, "People change."

"The old Lisa would have never, ever thought about doing something like this..never!"

"Well.." She sighs, her voice shaking, "The old Lisa didn't have to worry about losing the person she was madly in love with and raising a baby on her own."

I groan and slide a hand through my hair, "Lisa. Listen to me." I walk closer to her and touch her cheek, forcing her to look at me, "You're not going to be alone. I am going to be there. I am. You have to believe me."

Before I had time to react, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine. Quickly, I pull away, shaking my head, "I can't Lisa, "I pause, "Theres someone else."

_"What?"_

I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath. "Theres someone else," I repeated.

She reaches up and drags a hand through her hair, "So...you lied to me? Before? When I asked you if there was someone else and you said no?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I walked closer to her once again. "Im sorry Lisa..I truely am.."

"How long?"

Shit. This was it. I could lie, tell her it happened once That it had been a total mistake. Spare her from the pain that would soon come. But, I couldn't. "Since Christmas."

She shakes her head, a harsh laugh escaping her lips. "So..When I was trying to call you, to tell you how much I loved and missed you and wish you a merry christmas..you were...you.." She pauses, then looks at me, a disgusted look printed across her face, "were fucking another woman!"

"Lisa.." I stop. What is there to say? Saying sorry was all I could do. Saying 'if I could go back, I wouldn't do it again' would just be a lie. One hell of a lie.

"You son of a bitch."

The slap had stung. But I guess I had it coming. I deserved it. Just like I deserved all of the names she called me. I deserved every bit of it.

Sighing, I set the bottle back down and reach into my pocket for my cell. After dialing the number I now knew by heart, I pressed the phone to my ear. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Damn it. Voicemail. "Hey...Iz, it's me, Alex. Listen..." I pause, closing my eyes, "We need to talk."

LISA'S POV:

I hug my jacket closer as I walk up the steps to the restaurant Not just any restaurant. _My_ restaurant. I smile thanking of the opening day. I had reached my dream of owning my own restaurant. God, I had had it all a year ago. The perfect job, perfect boyfriend. My heart lunges thinking of Alex.

Opening the door, the scent of freshly cooked food and the chatter of the people happily eating greets me. I smile again. 

"Lisa?"

I turn suddenly bumping into someone. "Oh, Marie. Im sorry."

The slender brunette shakes her head, her curls bouncing, "Its ok."

"So.." I glance around the room, "How has it been today?"

She shrugs, "Not too busy. How did the appointment go?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh. Well.." She smiles a bit," there is a guy," she points to a booth in the corner, "waiting for you."

Frowning, I walk towards the booth. As I get closer, my frown deepens.

"Jason." I take a seat across from him.

He smiles, "So..how have you been?"

"What are you doing here?"

He laughs a bit, "No small talk? Ok." He sighs, "A little birdy told me that you were pregnant."

I scowl, "Who?"

His smile grows wider, "Oh, one of your friends. But thats not important." He pauses for a moment, "The baby's mine, isnt it?"

"Yes."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

DUN DUN DUN!

Anyway...

A/N: Jason is played by James Franco.


	17. Authors Note

If there is anyone who is still reading this then I apologize for not updating. I haven't been so well, have had alot of family problems as well as a death in the family so it hasn't been easy. I am also 16 yrs old and in highschool (also in 2 Pre Ap classes) so I usually only get on on the weekends. Some weekends I may not because I am active in different school events: Interact Cub, Science/Health Club, Beta Club, Drama Club, Spanish Club and UIL (Hoping to make it to state!!!!) . I am also planning on getting a job sometime in the next month. Im just warning that I don't update quick. I actually miss writing for this story, even though I no longer watch Greys (FN Gizzie! Ugh! ) So if you do want me to continue please comment telling me so. Haley Michelle


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry it took so long and sorry its short...been VERY busy.

_**Izzie's POV:**_

I listened as Mason rambled on and on about how much he really liked Casey, another intern we

worked with. Poor guy. Casey was a bitch and not to mention, stuck up her own ass. Mason on

the other hand was quiet and one of the sweetest guys I had met. Why was it always the

sweet ones that fell for the hoochies and then got their hearts ripped in half?

"You could do better than her," I tell him, taking a drink of my Martini. It was 1 in the afternoon

and I was already drinking. Damn, I'm pathetic.

He laughs, "Yeah well, I guess you don't have to worry about this kind of stuff.."

I look up at him, confused," What do you mean?" I take another drink.

He frowns, "Well..you and Dr. Karev..."

I choke on my drink, "What?! You know about that?"

His frown deepens," Well yeah..pretty much the whole hospital knows. I mean..we've seen the two

of you together. We're not blind." He lets out a small laugh.

Then we're both quiet. I had no idea...the whole hospital?! Oh God.

"Casey thinks you're the reason Dr. Karev and his girlfriend broke up.." He mutters. Then, after

seeing the look I send him, adds," Just sayin'."

"Yeah well.." I take a deep breath,"You can tell Casey to keep her mouth shut." I sigh and take

my phone out of my purse.

_**1 missed call: Alex 3**_


	19. Chapter 18

Sorry it has been so long, family problems and school have kept me busy! Anyway, hope someone will still read this cause I want to finish it.

Yeah this chapter says the F word alot.

disclaimer: I don't own Greys.

**Lisa's POV:**

"Fuck him. Fuck Alex Karev!"

I glanced over at Jason sitting beside me on the couch. After leaving the resteraunt, he had wanted to come over. Why had I agreed? I have no idea. Maybe because Jason was always the person I turned to when my life was shitty. Of course this was the first time since that he had been over since...that night.

_"So, what happened this time?"_

_I shook my head, sighing, "He doesn't love me."_

_Jason laughed and lifted the bottle of tequila to his lips. "What makes you think that?"_

_I shrug and yank the bottle away from him, " We got into an argument."_

_He laughs more. Frankly I didn't see what was so damn funny. "You into an argument, so that HAS to mean he DOESN'T love you. Yeah. How long have you two been going out? Two years?"_

_"If you would have let me finish!" I snap. He makes a gesture for me to continue and almost falls over. God, he was drunk. "Like I was saying, we got into an argument. We were at the hospital and this other doctor walked past us. Blonde, big boobs. Dr...Stevens, I think. Anyway, they shared a...look."_

_" A look?"_

_"Yes. So after the argument, I stuck around for awhile. You know where who he went straight to? Dr. Big Titties!"_

_"So?" He grins, "Are you jealous cause she has bigger tits?"_

_I shake my head. Of course he didn't get it. We're both quiet for a moment. "I think he wants to fuck her."_

_Jason busts out laughing. I am really wanting to slap him now. He gives me a smile, " He doesn't want to fuck her. Why would he when he has you?"_

_I stare at him. I never understood why he was always there, listening to me rant about Alex. I smile thinking I should pay him back. So I kiss him. I pushed Alex to the back of my mind. Besides, he was probably fucking his intern._

Jason just shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"I loved him and he was cheating on me!"

"You loved him? Really? Were you thinking about him the whole time you were screwing me?"

"Get out." I get up and walk into my bedroom. The bedroom I had shared with Alex. Where Alex and I had spent so many nights making love. And now he was gone.

"Does he know?"

I scowl, " Didn't I tell you to leave?" I didn't need this. Not now. Usually Jason was my friend. He was my shoulder to cry on. He never acted like this. Why now?

" Lisa, does he know the baby's not his?" He moves closer to me.

" No. And I want it to stay that way."


	20. Chapter 19

IZZIE'S POV:

_We need to talk. We need to talk. We need to talk._

That was never good. When someone said "we need to talk." It never ended good. At least not for me. Every relationship I had ever been in had ended in those 4 words. Well, to be honest, I have only been in 3 serious relationships, before Alex, but they had all ended with the guy saying that!

So here I stood, outside my own apartment, key in hand. If I didn't go in, he couldn't break up with me right? _God, you're so stupid Izzie_. I quickly wipe away the tear that was making its way down my cheek. Ok, Here we go.

Opening the door, I try not to let anymore tears fall. A part of me knew this was coming. A part of me knew that Alex still loved Lisa. I should have listened but instead I had told that part of me to shut the hell up. Maybe this was for the best. I mean, they are having a kid together. I let out a shaky breath and walk into the livingroom. Alex was no where to be seen. Had he already left? I turn and walk down the hallway to our..no _my_ bedroom_. Thats right Izzie, it's just your bedroom now. Soon Alex would be gone and you will be alone..again._

I can't help but smile when I see Alex fast asleep on the bed. He was still here. But for how much longer? Quietly, I kick off my shoes and crawl onto the bed next to him. Curling up next to him, I can't help but think that this may the last time I get to do this. Another tear slips out, but this time, I let it fall.

Alex's POV:

It didn't suprise me that the first thing I seen when I opened my eyes was Izzie. Usually when a person said 'we need to talk', it meant the worst. But it didn't in this case. It wasn't what I wanted but it would help. Untill I got things figured out. Untill everything was sorted out. Right now Izzie thought the worst, that I didn't love her. I do. So much.

Izzie's POV:

"Izzie!"

I jump, coming crashing back to reality."Yeah, what?"

Jamie smiles a bit, "Nothing just kinda spacing out on me. You ok?"

I nod and look down at the salad in front of me. It didn't look very appetizing. But then again, I wasn't very hungry. I glanced at Jamie as she rambled on about some guy she had met at a bar. I try to pay attention, but I just kept thinking about last night.

_"Izzie.."_

_"You said we needed to talk." I answer, quickly sitting up," Let's talk."_

_"You're right. I did say that and we need to.." He paused and stared at me._

_" God, Alex. Just get it over with. Dump me!"_

_He continued to stare at me, "Izzie.."_

_"No Alex, I get it! " I jump up and turn to face him, fighting the tears I knew were going to come._

_"Izzie, please let me finish.."_

_"You're having a baby with her. She needs you! This baby needs you." I pause, telling myself not to say it. You are not a liar. Don't say it. "I don't." Shit._

_"You don't need me?" He looked like I had slapped him._

_Don't cry. Do NOT cry. Fuck. I was trying to be strong. Trying to make it easier for Alex when all I really wanted to do was hold him and beg him to stay. Beg him to make love to me. Beg him to make a life with me.. I quickly wipe at the tears, hoping he wouldn't see them. Of course, he did._

_He was at my side in the blink of an eye, wiping at the tears."Izzie..I love you."_

_"Stop it! Stop saying that! It doesn't make it any easier!" The tears fell like rain. It was like someone had flipped a switch, turning them on full blast and now they were laughing in my face. I couldn't stop them or the pain. _

_Soon I feel his arms around me, holding me close. I feel his breath on my neck as he whispers, "I love you."_

_Finally after what seemed like hours, the sobs ceased and all that was left was a little sniffling. He presses his lips to my forehead, then my eyes, then my lips. "I'm not breaking up with you."_

_I jerk back, "What?"_

_"I'm not breaking up with you," he repeats, smiling a bit_

_"But..you said..we needed to talk."_

_"We do. " The smile disapears from his face and a sigh escapes from his lips, " I just think we should take a breather. Maybe, slow down."_

"Hello, Earth to Izzie!"

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts, and glance at Jamie. "Sorry."

She frowns and lays a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

"Alex moved out."

_._


	21. Chapter 20

Izzie's POV:

"He was living with you?"

I sighed and looked at Jamie, "Well, not really but he needed a place to stay after moving out of Lisa's. So he was kinda staying with me, which means he kinda moved out." I shook my head, slightly confused. Alex never really said he was _living_ with me, just that he basically needed a place to crash.

"That was quick, considering you two have hardly been dating a week." Jamie said before shoving a forkfull of salad in her mouth. The couple drops of ranch landing on her chin makes me laugh a little.

"Yeah, well. It doesn't make it any easier."

"It should."

I frown," It doesn't though. I love him and..." I pause trying to explain how I felt. "I don't know. My apartment felt empty this morning." My frown deepens," How stupid is that? He wasn't even there for a week and my apartment doesn't seem the same the moment he leaves."

Jamie looks down at her now empty plate and steals some of my barely touched salad, "So have you talked to him yet?"

I shake my head, "No. I've tried avoiding him but it's kinda hard to avoid your boss. We saw each other but didn't really talk. I think he was going to. It looked like he wanted to but then he got paged. So...no. We haven't. I don't really.." I trail off, turning to see what Jamie is staring at. Shit.

Alex slipped into the chair next to me and smiled, "Salads? Seriously? Don't you ladies ever eat anything other than this stuff?"

I try to force a smile, "Yeah well, sorry that not all of us can be one of Seattle's finest chef's and whip up anything we want, in a second." _Woah where did that come from? Low Blow, Izzie._

His smile disapears and an uncomfortable silence surrounds the table. After a few minutes, Alex clears his throat, "Well, I came over here to ask you something actually."

"What?" I ask, turning to stare at him. God, why did he always have to look so sexy?

"I was going to ask if you were busy tonight. Maybe wanna grab a bite to eat somewhere?" His fingers began to play with mine.

"Sorry. I'm on-call tonight." _Liar!_

"Oh," His face falls, "I thought Casey was on-call?"

Shit. "Um, she was..buuut. She asked if we could switch. Something to do with a big date or something and I said yes." I turn my attention back to my salad that Jamie was now picking at. I couldn't look him in the eye and lie.

"Well..maybe tomorrow night then?"

I nod, daring to look at him again, hoping my eyes wouldn't give me away, "Maybe."

He nods, staring at our entwined hands," Ok then." Looking back up at me, he gives me a soft smile and is about to say something more when his pager begins to beep. Sighing, he stands, "I guess, I'll see you later." He bends to press a kiss to my cheek before leaving.

"What the hell was that?"

I shake my head, "I don't know."

Jamie continues to stare at me, "You did not switch shifts with Casey. You never would, you hate her! Oh my God, you complain and whine about him moving out but when he asks you out, you say no! What the hell, Izzie?"

"I don't know Jamie!" I scream, making her flinch a bit."Sorry but..I said I don't know."

We're both quiet for a minute before Jamie finally speaks again," You should have seen this coming."

"What?" I turn to look at her.

"You slept with another woman's man. You're the other woman. You can't just expect it to be all perfect so soon. Drama is part of the package."

I shake my head again, scowling, "Jamie, don't."

"I'm just saying. You fell for a guy who was already taken. You basically stole him."

I continue to shake my head. I was getting angry now. "No. It was over way before I came in."

"So he says," She pauses and runs a hand through her hair, "She has all the right to hate you, you know. That is, if she knows it's you. Does she?"

I close my eyes, trying to calm myself down. "I don't know, " I mutter.

"Well don't you think you should be figuring all this stuff out? You sure don't know a hell of alot."

I glare at her, "You know what Jamie? I don't need this, especially not from someone who claims to be my friend-"

"I am you friend!"

"Well you're not acting like it!" I slam my hands down on the table, making some of the surrounding people turn to watch. Fuck them. Let them stare.

"Izzie," She whispers, leaning closer. She reaches out to lay a hand on my shoudler. I stand quickly, not letting her, "I'm just trying to watch out for you. You-"

I swiftly turn and walk away before she can finish her sentence. Besides, I needed to find Casey.

Alex's POV:

Izzie was lieing. I knew she was. She hated Casey. Well she didn't hate her. I really doubt Izzie actually _hates_ anyone. More like dislikes her very very very much. Point being, she would never give up one of her free nights so Casey could go get her rocks off with her new flavor of the week. I knew Izzie. I may have only known her for a few months but I knew alot about her and she would never do this.

I frown as out of the corner of my eye, I see Dr. McCarty looking at me. Again. He had been ever since we had left the patients room. What was his name again? Crap he was my intern I should remember. Mason! That was it. Izzie had talked about him alot. I would be jealous but, he seemed to be stuck up Casey's butt. "Is there a problem, Dr. McCarty?"

He jumps a bit, startled, "No sir, Dr. Karev."

I hand him the chart I had been holding, "You know, don't you?"

He frowns, "Know?"

"Don't bullshit with me. You know about me and Izzie. You've been giving me weird looks all day."

He shifts from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable. "Yes I know. It's just.."

"What?" I bekon for him to follow me as I walk down the hall.

"Dr. Stevens is..sorta my friend. I mean she listens to me and helps me out so I guess you could call us friends, though I'm not really sure."

"You're rambling."

"Sorry. It's just. I don't want to see her get hurt."

I quickly halt and turn to face him. Unfortunatly it was too quick. He runs into me and looses his balance, falling backwards. I don't even try to catch him. Instead I just stare down at him, "I'm not going to hurt her."

With that said, I continue down the hall. I don't get very far though before I'm stopped in my tracks. Seriously? "What are you doing here?"

Lisa smiles a bit and pats her stomache," Morning sickness is a bitch. Apparently your kid doesn't like anything I like."

I groan and walk past her, "Lisa, I'm kinda busy right now."

She lets out a harsh laugh and follows quickly behind me, "Oh how many times have I heard that? Lisa, We can't go out to eat, I'm busy. Lisa, I can't meet your friends tonight, I'm busy. I can't take a vacation, I'm too busy. You should really record that for your answering machine."

"Well, I'm a doctor. Doctors are always busy!"

Another harsh laugh escapes from her lips, "I bet you make time for your new girlfriend."

I shake my head, "Lisa, I'm sorry that you're having trouble with the morning sickness and I would try to help but right now, I really am busy."

"Are you going to be too busy when I pop this kid out?"

I groan and run my hand down my face, "I already told you I'm going to be there for this child! It is my child and I will be in his or her life. I promise."

She grins, "So is your little mistress excited about you being a daddy?"

I couldn't take anymore. "Lisa, go home. Get some rest. I'll talk to you later."

As I continue down the hall, I can't help but think about the baby. I was going to be a dad. I was scared shitless. Would I be a good dad?


	22. Chapter 21

Sorry it's been a little while. It's the end of school, so I have semester tests. Heres a short chapter.

I don't own Greys.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA

Izzie's POV:

"I don't understand."

I groan. This girl was so complicated, "What don't you understand? Casey, I want to switch shifts with you."

She raises her eyebrows, "Yeah but why?"

"I dont..know" ,I sputter, " Look, why are you even questioning it? I'm offering and you have 10 seconds before I take it back."

She shrugs and smiles, "Sure." She strolls right past me.

"Couldn't even bother with a thank you?" I mutter.

"It's because of Dr. Karev isn't it?"

I groan and look up to find Casey back infront of me. Before I can reply with a smartass remark, someone else does.

"Most Likely."

I whip around, my ponytail flying. "Lisa."

She smiles and nods, "That's me."

Oh God. This could get ugly. Thank God we were in a deserted hallway. Just me and her...and Casey. Shit. "Casey. Could you give us a minute?"

Lisa shakes her head and clasps her hands together, "No she can stay it's fine. I just want to.." She pauses, and stares at me, grinning," ...talk."

I want to slap Casey as she grins as well and leans against the wall. Fuck.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Ok..Um..I.."

Lisa let out a harsh laugh and shook her head, "No. You don't get to talk first!" She let out a shaky breath before conitnueing, "What the hell were you thinking? "

"I.."

"He was taken! He was with me! What kind of woman goes after another woman's man? That's just.." She didn't finish, instead she shook her head again as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Lisa. I'm sorry. I really am. It just.. happened."

"No! If it had _just happened_ it would have happened once!" She took a step towards me and I took a step back. " How did it feel?"

I stood there, confused, "What?"

"How did it feel fucking a man who wasn't single? Did it even cross your mind during? " Another step towards me.

I back up again this time hitting the wall. She was getting too close. _She's pregnant, she's pregnant. Don't do anything stupid_. "Lisa.."

"I'm pregnant! Pregnant with Alex's child!" She stared at me and became quiet. Another tear made its way down her cheek.

"I know." My voice came out a whisper.

" Do you realize what you're doing to this kid? You're ripping it's family apart. Does that make you happy?"

I hear a small laugh. Turning my head, I glare at Casey who was now seated crosslegged on the gurney. She would get it later. "I'm not tearing this child's family apart. Alex and I broke up." I stare at my feet as another lie escapes my lips.

Lisa raises her eyebrows and opens her mouth to say something when my pager goes off. Saved!! I mutter one last "I'm sorry" to Lisa and scurry past her. This wasn't over. It was far from over. I knew that. I look back just in time to see Casey hurrying off in the opposite direction. Most likely spreading the news. Great. 

Jamie's POV:

I was just looking out for her. Why couldn't she understand that? Izzie was my only friend here and I didn't want her to get hurt. She would. I knew she would. I wasn't worried about Dr. Karev hurting her..well I somewhat was at first, maybe a little bit of me still is. I am more worried about Lisa. Something just didn't sit right with her. I didn't even know the woman and I still didn't like her.

I felt the stares some of the nurses gave me as I walked up to the nurses station. Of course they knew about the scene between Izzie and me in the cafateria. They knew everything. I roll my eyes and continue down the hallway. I jump as my phone vibrates agaisnt my leg. Pulling it out, I smile as I read the called ID. I didn't think he would call. Most men you meet at bars and have amazing hot sex with never call you back. I flip open the phone, my smile widening. "Well hello, Jason."


	23. Chapter 22

Alex's POV:

Normally I wouldn't mind gossip. Normally I was all for gossip. I usually loved hearing about other people's problems and having a good laugh. Yeah, I know, I'm an ass. Whatever. When you work in a hospital, you take anything you can get. Anything that can, for just a second, make you forget about the patient you had lost, all the dieing that was taking place around you. So yeah, for me, laughing at somebody else's shitty life was good.

Today, it was a different story. Today they were talking about me. Well not all of it was about me, but it didn't make it any better. Walking down the hall, I shake my head. This was all my fault. I drug Izzie into this. If I just would have ended it with Lisa first. All it would have taken was one phone call. I knew Izzie wouldn't put up with this for much longer and I really didn't blame her.

I see her up ahead, waiting for the elevators. "Izzie!" I yell. She whips around and sees me jogging towards her. Shit. The expression on her face killed me. She looked pissed. "Hey."

She punches the up button again impatiently, "Hey."

"What the hell is going on? One of the nurses just asked me how it felt to break two women's hearts in less than a week and how it felt to deal with two breakups at the same time. What the hell, when did we break up?"

"Casey." She groans.

"Casey? She broke us up?" So confused. "What happened with Lisa? I only heard bits and pieces."

" She was there.." She pauses and stares ahead, not wanting to look at me. "When Lisa confronted me."

"Izzie, what did she say to you? Did she hurt you? Someone said you were crying."

She scoffs, "Lisa didn't make me cry."

I Hold up my hands, "Ok. Ok. That's just what I heard. "I sigh. "So, whats with the broken up thing? I think I need to know if we're broken up."

She shakes her head as the elevator doors slide open, "I told Lisa that."

"Why?" We step on the elevator and the doors close. Izzie doesn't say anything, but turns away from me, "Izzie. " I grab her shoulder and gently turn her back to me. There are tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. "Izzie."

She shakes her head and wipes at a tear that was slowly sliding down her cheek, "I'm sorry."

I quickly pull her into my arms. She burries her face in my neck and I can feel as more tears fall from her eyes onto my skin. "Nothing to be sorry for babe."

She raises her head and presses her lips against mine. Before long, we are both lost in the kiss. I know its not the best place for this but I can't help but push her against the wall, the kiss just getting better and better. God I love her so much. Its unreal how much I love this woman.

We're both so caught up that we don't even hear the small "ding" and the elevator doors sliding open.

"Well, I guess you two made up."

Lisa's POV:

I can't say it didn't hurt. Seeing them together. Seeing him kissing another woman like he used to kiss me. Not just any woman though, the woman who had stolen him away. What did he see in her? It had to be the boobs. It had to be. I was well aware of my small boobs, I had even brought it up to Alex once. He told me it didn't matter, he loved me no matter what. He did then and he still does. I know he does. He just made a mistake. He hasn't realized it yet but he will. He will realize she's not me, nothing like me.

"Oh, no need to stop on my account," I smart off, stepping onto the elevator. As the doors are closing, I see some doctor running to try to catch it. Not this one buddy. I smile and hit the button, making the doors quickly close.

They are now standing a few feet apart, I notice. Hm. Funny. I lean against the wall and stare at Alex. He doesn't look at me. Instead I see his eyes watching the blonde. "So, Alex. Have you given any more thought about what I said. You know? During the appointment?"

He finally tears his eyes away from her to look at me. He gives me a cold stare. "You mean the thing you aren't going to do?"

I shrug, "You should really think about it Alex. I have."

His jaw tightens and his eyes narrow, "There's nothing to think about."

"I'm not raising this child alone. And I'm sure as hell not letting this little whore around it-"

"Excuse me? Whore?" Oh so the dirty little mistress finally decides to talk.

"I'm not through talking-"

" Whore?! You don't even know me! You have no right to call me a whore!" She stands a bit straighter as she raises her voice.

"I think I have every right to call you whatever the hell I want, considering you ruined mine and Alex's relationship!"

"Lisa!" Alex warned. Fuck him.

She lets out a harsh laugh, "Ruined it? It was already over! If anything, I helped Alex realize he was too good for you!"

That bitch had some nerve. Next thing I know, I'm jumping at her, grabbing a handfull of hair and pulling. Within seconds, Alex is pulling me off, but not before she gets in a slap.

"Lisa, what the hell?!" Alex stands between us, mouth wide open. "You're pregnant!"

I lean agaisnt the wall and take a few deep breaths, rubbing my face. That ho got me good.

Once again the doors slide open. I turn to see who it is. Shit. This day just got worse.

Jason's POV:

Well this was a suprise. Lisa, Alex and Dr. 'whatever her name was' all in one elevator. And it did not look cozy. The tension in the elevator made me almost want to take the stairs. Almost.

As I stepped onto the elevator, Lisa turned away from me and I noticed moved a bit closer to Alex. Alex noticed this too and looked at me. As far as he knew, Lisa and I were always close friends. Hell, you could even consider Alex and me somewhat friends. We hung out every once and awhile. I ignore the little annoying voice in my head. _If only he knew_. Knew what? That I had fucked his girlfriend. That she was carrying my baby, not his. That I was in love with her, had been for years.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Alex questioned, still glancing back and forth between me and Lisa. She still refused to look at me.

I shrug and give him a grin, "Met a girl the other night." That finally got her attention. "She just happens to work here."

Lisa, who had finally looked at me, opened her mouth to say something, but was interuppted by a 'ding' and the doors sliding open.

Alex gently took the blonde doctor by the arm and guided out of the elevator, "This is our stop." He gives me a slight smile and wave, "Nice seeing you, Jason." I nod and the doors close.

"So what are you really doing here?"

I raise an eyebrow, "I just said. I met a girl."

Lisa laughs a little, "Please." She gives me a look, a "your pathetic" look. "I already told you Jason. I'm going to make this work with Alex. There's no room for me and you."

That was it. There she went, rubbing it in my face again. "How about you shut the hell up before you make even more of a fool of yourself? I did meet a girl. A nice girl and we had hot, amazing sex last night. Twice!" I shake my head, this woman really was something, "Damnit, did it ever fucking occur to you that not everything is about you?!"

For a second, I swear I can see a hint of jealousy in her eyes. Don't. Don't tell yourself that. She isn't jealous. She doesn't give a damn about you. She doesn't care about anyone. This isn't the woman you fell in love with years ago.

Once again, the metal doors slide open. I go to step off but turn back. "I'm telling him."

"What?" She asks,confused.

"Alex. I'm telling him about the baby. He deserves to know." I step off and the doors close, cutting her off as she calls after me.


	24. Chapter 23

Sorry haven't updated in awhile. I really am. I have been updating on another site so I have alot to post here. Once again, sorry (

Once again, I don't own greys.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Izzie's POV:

My hand slams against the alarm clock to my right, shutting it off. There was no need for it. I had been awake for awhile. Rolling over, I pull the covers above my head, not wanting to get up just yet. It had been a long ass week. Ever since the elevator incident, Alex had been close by my side. He was always around. He even went as far as making sure I was assigned to him. Everyday. I had to admit, it pissed me off a bit. When I told him, he claimed he was just wanting to be with me. Bull shit. He was keeping an eye on me. Like Lisa would pop up at anytime. I wouldn't doubt it, but I was a big girl. I didn't need him to hold my hand.

I feel movement from the lump next to my feet. Rachel was awake. She wags her tail when I slowly pull the covers down from my face and look at her. "Hey Girl." I mumble before sitting up and petting her. I tell myself not to, but I can't help it. My eyes wander to the left side of the bed, where Alex always slept. Well, where he used to sleep. My mind flashes back to the night we first made love in this bed. The night that started it all. I sigh, "Oh don't kid yourself," I say aloud, laying back down. It started way before that. That night just made you realize how much you... A tear slips down my cheek. How much you loved him.

Lisa's POV:

I opened the door and slowly walked out of the bathroom. Morning sickness was a bitch. I let out a small sigh. Morning sickness. Just another reminder of the human growing inside me. My only chance. This baby was my only chance at keeping Alex. There was no way in hell I was going to let Jason ruin it. I need Alex. Can't he see that? Why did he have to ruin it?

I collapse onto my bed, exhausted. Alex was just going through a phase. Just like I had gone through with Jason. It would pass. I close my eyes and crawl under the covers, repeating those 3 words over and over. It would pass. It had to.

A week had drug by and that kiss was still imprinted in my mind. Seeing him kiss her like that left me feeling empty. I tried to remember the last time he had kissed me like that. Hell anywhere close to that. It had been awhile, something I hated to admit. But that didn't mean anything. Alot of couples go through rough patches. Thats all it was. Right?

My thoughts were interuppted as my phone began to ring. Groaning, I pull the covers over my head. Let the machine get it. I close my eyes again, wishing the damn thing would just stop ringing. My eyes shoot back open as _his_ voice fills the room. I quickly jump up and stumble to the phone before he can hang up.

"Hello?!" I try not to squeal. He was calling! I knew he would! My grin widens as he asks me to come over. "I'll be right there."

Alex's POV:

The only sound that can be heard is the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall with each minute that passed. I shut my eyes tightly and silently counted to 10 before opening them again. My eyes find the man sitting not to far away from me at the small table. I wasn't sure what to feel right now. We had never really been close friends but he wasn't just some stranger that had fucked my girlfriend. Exgirlfriend. We had hung out a few times, went to a couple games with each other. Lisa had wanted me to. She said he was a great guy and that I needed more friends. The last part had pissed me off and I remember yelling at her about it. The truth was, I really didn't have that many friends. There were a few guys at work that I talked to but that was at work. The interns I had been pared with during my internship. That was it. I wasn't exactly a friendly person. So Jason was the only person besides Lisa I hung out with outside the hospital. I considered him somewhat of a friend. And friends..they didn't impregnate their friend's girlfriends.

A sigh escapes from my lips. "So tell me again how this happened?"

Jason glances at me for a second then back down at the floor. "It just..happened."

"Right." I run my hand down my face.

"How did it happen with you and the blonde? Didn't it 'just happen'?"

I decide not to answer. He was right. I couldn't be mad. I had done the same thing. But I still couldn't help but feel a little bit betrayed. It really was like a suckerpunch. I wake up to Jason knocking on my door, telling me we need to talk. Then I find out I'm not the father of Lisa's baby.

Once again just the ticking fills the room. I glance around the small hotel room. It wasn't much but..it would do for now. While it was my decision to move out, I still couldn't help but miss Izzie. I missed waking up in the middle of the night and feeling her right beside me. It was comforting. But. We needed this. We needed to take it slower. _You took it slow with Lisa and look how that ended_

"Does it really matter?"

Jason's voice brings me back to reality. "What?"

He doesn't look away this time. "Does it really matter how it happened? That it happened? You love the other woman."

I'm quiet for awhile. Did it matter? In a way it did. Yes I loved Izzie but I did love Lisa at one time. Yes I cheated on her as well but I didn't keep it a secret. I didn't lie about something as big as she did."Do you love Lisa?"

He laughs and runs a hand through his curly hair. Just as he is about to answer, someone knocks at the door.


	25. Chapter 24

Izzie's POV:

_Just go talk to her_

I take a small step towards Jamie, who is sitting at a table alone just a few feet away. She keeps staring down at her cell phone as if it were going to ring at any moment. I go to take another step, but then a thought crosses my mind. Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me. Maybe she's made other friends now, better friends. She probably did. She most likely doesn't want to see me. My grip on the plastic lunch tray in my hands, tightens. I had to do something besides standing here like an idiot. Jamie had her back to me, which meant, I could still walk away without being noticed.

I turn on my heel quickly, ready to head in the opposite direction, but instead smacked right into someone else. The sound of my tray and the food piled ontop of it hitting the ground, along with my scream and chain of cuss words when my head hits the ground, has people staring.

My head was pounding. I hear someone calling my name but it seems so far away. Then Jamie's face appears, along with the many other doctors and nurses. She looks a little shocked and scared.

"Izzie! You're bleeding!"

Then everything goes black

Alex's POV:

I shut the door after Lisa walks in. She stops just a few feet in, staring at Jason, then glances back at me. The smile that had been planted on her face had disapeared and her face had turned a ghoslty white.

"Jason, can you give us a minute?"

He nods and with one last look at Lisa, he walks out onto the small balcony, sliding the door closed. As soon as he has his back turned to us, I turn back to Lisa. She's looking around the room, keeping her eyes on anything but me. I shake my head and take my seat, once again, on the bed. I kick the chair in front of me towards her to try to get her attention. She looks at the chair, but remains standing, her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"What's he doing here?" Her eyes now staring at the back of the man on the balcony.

I let out a long sigh before answering. "We talked."

She slowly nods and looks like she wants to say more, but doesn't. An awkward silence fills the room.

A laugh escapes my from my lips, suprising her. "I don't even know how to begin." Now that she's finally looking at me, I pat the spot next to me for her to sit down. She hesitates, but finally does.

"Why? Why lie to me?"

She stares down at the floor, "Because I don't love Jason. I love you." She looks back up at me, "but you love _her_."

Now it's my turn to stare at the floor, trying to figure out a way to explain it all to her. "Lisa, don't try to blame this all on Izzie," She opens her mouth, but I continue anyway, "Yes, I did cheat on you with her. Yes, it was a horrible thing to do. But, our relationship was already done. It just took Izzie to make me realize it." I meet her gaze, "If our relationship would have been was it was a year ago, if we would have been madly in love where we didn't even like to spend a day away from each other, if we still made love like we used to and have our little "pillow talks", or whatever you girls call them, if our relationship was still _that_," I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, "then yeah, you would be able to blame Izzie. Yeah I would be the hurtful bastard who didn't give a damn about his girlfriend. If that was what our relationship was, then that would be my baby, "I point at her stomach. "Lisa, our relationship was over. As much as it hurts to think that, it was. It is."

She's silent for a moment just staring at me. She slowly reaches up and runs a hand through my hair, something she used to always do, then slides her hand down to my cheek. I don't pull back. I know this is the last time. This is it and I let her have this moment.

When she finaly speaks her voice is soft," I knew it was over. I just wasn't ready to let go. I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. But I knew. I could tell that it wasn't going to be much longer. As much as I tried to hold on, we still drifted further and further apart. I hated it, I hated that I couldn't stop it." Her hand drops from my face to her lap and a small tear slides down her cheek. "I so wanted this baby to be yours. I wanted us to have this together. I thought, maybe if you thought it was, you would come back to me. It was wrong but, I did." Her hands hover above her belly, so close, but she quickly places them back on the bed as if she was afraid to touch it. "I don't deserve to be a mother."

"People make mistakes. You freaked out. Alot of pregnant women do. Maybe not like you did but.." She lets out a tiny laugh. I reach for her hand, "You're gonna make it through this Lisa. You may not think it now, but in time you'll learn everything you need to know. And if you ever need me, I'll help out." Letting go of her hand, I point out towards the balcony. "Besides, you have him. He's going to be there for this baby and for you. You don't have to be together to raise this baby. Yeah that makes it more complicated but, it doesn't matter in the end. All that matters is this kid gets two parents that love it very much. And thats what its going to get."

She smiles at me and gives me a hug, leaning her head on my shoulder. We stay like that for a bit, the akward silence replaced with a comfrotable one. "It's a shame you know." She lifts her head to give me a confused look. " He loves you." She frowns and looks out at the balcony. "And maybe in time, you will too." I stand up, then help her up, "but for now, you two need to talk." She nods and I lean down to kiss her on the cheek. She stands the for just a second looking at me, before turning and sliding the glass door open.

I watch as she leans agaisnt the railing next to him, the wind slightly blowing her blonde hair. I smile as another blonde comes to mind. Walking towards the door, I grab my keys off the table. They would be ok alone for awhile. Hopefully no one would get shoved off the balcony.


	26. Chapter 25

Once again sorry it's taken so long to update. Sadly this is the last chapter. But..the good thing is this is the first story I have ever finished! lol. It took me over a year but I did it :)

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Izzie's POV:

Slowly I opened my eyes. Where was I? I soon realize I'm laying on a gurney. What happened? I couldn't remember, all that I knew was I had one hell of a headache. My hand reaches up and comes in contact with a small bandage. "What the.."

"You fell."

I jump, startled. Jamie sits by my feet on the end of the gurny. "You fell and you needed a few stitches." My hand touches the bandage again. "That was some fall. Kinda scared me."

Guilt eats at me. I had been a little bitch and gotten mad at her when she didn't agree with me about Alex, and here she was, still being such a good friend. "I'm sorry." The words come out as barely a whisper.

She smiles and shrugs, "If it was the other way around, you would have been scared too, don't be sorry."

I shake my head a little, "No. I'm sorry..about the whole, "I sigh, "fight thing."

Her smile disapears but only for a second, "It's fine Izzie."

"No, it's not. I was a bitch and.."

"Izzie," She lays a hand on mine, "It's fine. Really."

I stare at her not sure if it is really fine. But soon a bigger smile lights up her face, "He was here."

"What? WHo?"

She gives me a 'duh' look, "Alex. He was here, but he got paged so I told him I would stay with you. He was pretty worried."

Once again, guilt takes over. I had been ingoring him and he was still worried. Another sigh escapes my lips, "I don't wanna talk about him right now." Jamie stares at me, confused. " Tell me about that guy you were talking to. Your...well I don't know what you two are."

"Oh," She runs a hand through her hair. "We are nothing now. Well, maybe friends. I'm not sure." She gives me a somewhat sad look, "His ex is pregnant. He wants to focus on that right now, taking care of her and the baby. Which is good, I just..really liked him."

"His ex is pregnant?" She nods. "Ok seriously, why do we get the guys that can't wrap it before they tap it?"

Jamie starts giggling and shruggs again. Soon, we're catching up and talking about all the latest gossip around the hospital, some of it including me. Mason joins us and starts rambling about how casey has another date. Poor guy, when was he going to learn Casey would only rip his heart to peices? I laugh as him and Jamie start arguing about her, Jamie telling him how pathetic he was being over a skank like Casey. I roll my eyes and glance over as I hear someone walking over.

Alex's POV:

It was minor injury. That's all it was. I kept telling myself that as I walked away from her, leaving her asleep on the gurny, her best friend holding her hand tightly. I kept telling myself that as I walked down the hall leading to my patient. I kept telling myself that and yet, as soon as I finished with my patient, I found myself rushing to get back by her side. I just didn't want her to wake up and me not be there. She wouldn't be alone. She had Jamie. But I wanted to be there, needed to be.

So walking up and seeing her already awake was a bit of a letdown. The smile on her face helped though, even if I wasn't the one who put it there. Things had not been great with us lately and I was ready to fix that. So ready.

"Hey look who it is, "Jamie said, standing and sending me a soft smile.

I watched as Jamie bent to hug Izzie and then drug Mason away with her. Good. That would make things a bit easier.

"Hey."

Her voice was just above a whisper and her eyes never left mine. "Hey." Slowing I leaned down to kiss and when I felt her kiss back, I smiled. "You gave us quite a scare." I sat down beside her and grabbed her hand. When she didn't say anything, I continued. "Listen. I talked to Lisa today. " I paused and waited for her reaction.

She sighed and gave me a small, forced smile, "I'm not going to get mad everytime you talk to her Alex. I mean..she's a big part of your life.."

Before she could say more, I kissed her again. "Yes. She was." I could see the confusion in her eyes. "We talked today and I found out alot.." I laugh a bit, "alot of stuff. But, it's good. Good for us."

She slowly nods, "Ok..I'm still lost."

I grin, "Don't worry. I'll tell you all about it. Later. For now, you just need to understand that she _was_ a big part of my life and that now, _you_ are the most important part of my life. I love you, Izzie stevens."

A smile appears and this time it's not forced. She sits up, wrapping her arms around me, and whispers those words back. I knew everything was going to be ok. I was with someone for two years and still didn't know what I wanted. And yet, here was a woman I had known for less than a year and I knew exactly what I wanted. Her. For the rest of my life.

Izzie's POV:

I wasn't really sure if I should be here. I was pretty sure it would be weird. I was set on not coming, that was untill Alex had begged me for the 10th time and also threw in his puppy dog face. I finally just gave in. Stepping off the elevator, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and smiled. That smile quickly disapeared as we reached our destination. I glanced at Alex and he was looking at me, waiting. My eyes wandered back to the door. I stared at the pink and white decoration hanging from it exclaiming 'It's a Girl!'. On one of the pink ribbons hanging from it, a name was written in sparkly gold letters. Chelsea Nicole.

"The only reason I wanted to come was cause Jason asked me to. He's estatic."

I turn to look at Alex. The past 7 months had been amazing. Sure we had our ups and downs, but we made it through. Never in my life had I felt more loved. My right hand begins to fidget with the ring on the opposite hand. Tearing my eyes away from the man I loved, I stared down it. Alex wanted a future. He wanted a forever with me. The smile that had just disapeared was back, but this time bigger. I finally nod towards Alex. I was ready. He smiles, before knocking on the door and opening it.

We were greeted with smiles from the few people in the room visiting and even hugs from Jason. Lisa looked up long enough to smile and say hello before staring down again at the bundle in her arms. As Jason went on a rant, talking 100 words a minute, I felt Alex's arm around me again. He quietly whispered the three little words I loved to hear him say.

"I love you too, Alex Karev. Forever and for always"


End file.
